My RANDOM Wizard101 FanFic
by Fr0stsamurai
Summary: When a completely Random kid is summoned to the Spiral, he's involved on a wild adventure where he meets friends, and makes enemies!
1. Yugioh, or Pokemon?

Chapter 1- Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pokemon?

Well, it all started when. . .

Me: Touch down!

Bud: But we're playing chess!

Me: Well, it seems like tennis to me!

And then we all know that we get summoned by Merle.

Me: Wha? Where in the name of pie am I?

Merle: You are in the Spiral! Where most people go to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts where people duel each other with cards!

Me: So, you all spend your time playing Yu-Gi-Oh?

Merle: What is this "Yu-Gi-Oh"?

Me: Never mind.

And we all know that it rains, and someone appears in the Golem tower.

Gamma: Whoooooo?

Me: Shut up!

And we all go into the tower.

Merle: Malistare? your not welcome here anymore!

Me: *Sits on a lawn chair while eating some popcorn.* Man, this is getting good!

Malistare: Is that your latest student? My henchmen will fight him.

Merle: Here, take this deck of spell cards while I watch!

Me: Let's get ready to RUMMMBLE!

Draconian summons out Frost Beetle

Me: So this IS Pokemon!

I summon out Fire Cat

Me: Charmander, use Flamethrower!

Frost Beetle destroys Fire Cat

Me: Screw this!

Smashes Draconians with sledgehammer

Malistare: Nooo! I will destroy you all soon!

Me: No one messes with me! WOOT! I'm da man! I'm da man! I'm da-

Merle: Here, have this wand and spellbook!

Me: How's a book and stick gonna help me?

Merle: Fine, you can use your sledgehammer!

Me: Yay! 


	2. The 7 Teachers and OMG! ANIMALS!

Chapter 2- The 7 teachers and. . . OMG! animals!

Merle: Great job taking out those Draconians!

I look up from a fire made from my wand and spellbook

Me: Say wha?

Merle: I want you to meet the 7 teachers of magic.

Me: Do I have too? I don't even want to be here!

Merle: If you do what I say, you can get all the pies you want!

Me: Hmmm. . .

I picture pies taking over the earth with me as their leader.

Me: Alright fine! But if it involves homework, then I'll smash you!

Merle: Then go on then!

I run through a bunch of buildings and take an old womens tea.

Me: OMG! it's a talking dog!

Arthur: Actully, I'm Authur Weathersfield. Teacher of the school-

Me: YAWN!

I yawn so hard, that it blows all the students into Bartleby.

Me: Boring! What's next?

We jump to Storm

Me: OMG! Another talking animal! But, it's a frog.

Halston: Hello! I'm Halston Balestrom master inventor!

Me: Go back to New Orleans! (Try to figure out THAT refrence)

We jump to Death

Me: Wow! I never knew that a school could be invisible!

Malorn: Actully, it tore away from Ravenwood and fell into the unkown.

Me: Hey look! It's a flying fish!

Malorn: Huh?

I push Malorn into the gap and watch him fall.

Me: I hope he splatters.

We jump to Myth

Cyrus: WHAT do you want?

Me: Don't make me smash you!

We jump to Life

Moolinda: Greetings my dear young wizard!

Me: How many animals talk around here?

Moolinda: Come to me when your ready to learn.

Me: Kbye!

I run through MORE buildings until I run into Ambrose's House

Merle: Well, did you like the schools of magic?

Me: Did you know that the animals talk?

Merle: It's common around the spiral.

Me: Bring them to Area 51!

Merle: Here are your pies!

Me: WOOT WOOT! PIE!

I start throwing my pies at everyone.

Me: Go my pies! Invade the universe!

Merle: It's the SPIRAL!

Me: Yea, whatever. 


	3. The Sidekick

Chapter 3: The Sidekick

Merle: There is a problem with the fairys on Unicorn Way

Me: Hey, isn't Unicorn the name of a transformers character?

Merle: Just go!

I speed past some houses which blow away

Me: Sonic the hedgehog, eat your heart out

Sonic: I heard that!

Just as I reach the bridge, someone whacks me

Me: OK! I did it! I took the last cookie!

?: Okay. . .

Me: Just let me live, Bud!

?: Look, YOU hit me with a pie.

Me: Hmmmmm

My mind shows an image of the Earth being stomped on by a kangaroo

Me: ALRIGHT! I did it! So what?

?: I wanted to say: YOU ARE DA MAN!

Me: Wow, out of all the annoying people here, you are the least likely that I'll smash with my sledge hammer.

?: Well, just you know, i'm Cody Duskdreamer.

Me: Well, that's a lame name.

Cody: DOCTER OCTAGONAPUS BLARRRRGH!

Cody Shoop Da Whoops me

Me: Hey, I never knew you could shoop da whoop people.

Cody: There's way more that I can do.

Me: You should be my side kick!

Cody: Ummm, why?

Me: Because you can SHOOP DA WHOOP people!

Cody: Sounds good!

Me: And oh, by the way, did you know that your teacher is a frog?

Cody: Yeah. A lot of animals talk around here.

Me: Even that?

I point to Prospector Zeke

Cody: Yeah. Even him.

Me: Actully, he looks more like a red neck.

Zeke: Hey! don't you dere insalt my voice!

Cody: Oh man, run!

We both run like girls on to Unicorn Way. 


	4. Umm, Where are all the Unicorns?

Chapter 4: Ummm, where are all the unicorns?

Cody: I think we out ran Zeke

Me: You mean the red-redneck?

Cody: Um, yeah.

Me: Hey, where are we?

Cody: We're in Unicorn Way! Where all new wizards go to train.

Me: YAWN! WHERE ARE THE UNICORNS?

Cody: IDK. Personally, I don't even know why they named this place Unicorn Way, but they got fairys

I squeal so hard, that it breaks a passing wizard's glasses

Me: OMG OMG! Fairys, I love them!

Cody: Wow, I never knew you were such a girl!

I smash Cody to bits with my sledge hammer

Me: I only like fairys because they are FUN to smash!

Cody: But, the fairys have been acting weird lately.

Me: Weird how? Have they been acting hyper and using a special ray to go to the Beyblade universe and take over?

Cody: ummmmmmmm, no.

Me: DARN IT!

Cody: They've been acting evil.

Me: Evil how- oh look, gold!

Cody: No wait! It's a-

Giant foot suddenly squishes me.

Cody: Trap.

Me: Oh, NOW you tell me!

Lady Oriel: Some body has hung bone cages along the streets and that is what is corrupting the fairys.

Me: HOLY- AN ANGEL! I'M DEAD!

Cody: Actully, your not dead.

Me: I'M GONNA RUN RIGHT THROUGH THOSE HOUSES!

Cody: No! Don't!

I slam into the first house

Me: I thought ghosts could pass through stuff.

Cody: FOR THe LAST TIME, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!

Me: Oh, NOW you tell me!

Lady Oriel: Isn't anyone gonna open the bone cages?

I run around Unicorn Way and open the bone cages in 00000000000.1 seconds

Me: K I'm done!

Cody: But, Who has been hanging the bone cages?

Me: That's obvious: Darth Vader's nephew who is half dinosaur half robot who can turn invisible, has iPod legs, and a guneia pig as a tail!

Cody: Or, Rattlebones!

We jump to Rattlebone's tower

Rattlebones: You cannot suceed young wizard! Wizard City will fall, and there isn't-

I smash Rattlebones before he finishes talking

Me: Blah, blah, blah is BORING! I want ACTION!

Cody: Well, that takes care of Unicorn Way's problems. Let's report back to Ambrose!

Me: Race ya!

Cody: Your on!

We race down Unicorn Way back to the Commons

Cody: Hey, that's not fair!

Me: Well, your shoe's untied!

Cody: Oh man!

We jump to Malistare's Lair where he was watching them through a crystal

Malistare: Hmmm, the boy and his friend are strong, but, are they strong ENOUGH to stop me and my new apprentice?

Kid in black cloak steps out of shadows

?: We shall crush them with our mighty darkness! Mwahahahahahahahaha! And also, the pizza's here

Malistare: Ohhhh, that pizza's mine! 


	5. A Good Night Sleepwalk!

Merle: So, Malistare is planning on taking over Wizard City eh?

Me: Well, even though you made it to Merle before me, I was a TOUNGE ahead, so I'm the winner!

Cody: But, I threw my shoe!

Me: You have to get YOUR SELF across the finish line to win.

Cody: How do you know?

I take out a racing rule book

Cody: You carry around a racing rule book every where you go?

Me: Yes, yes I do. Do you have a PROBLEM with THAT? Don't make me smah you, because I WILL sister, I WILL.

Cody: We're not related and I'm not a girl.

Merle: Why don't you kids go to your dorms and get a good night sleep?

Me: HEY, just because I'm 13 years old doesn't mean that I need to be called a KID!

That night. . .

Me: Ughhhhhh,

Gets out of bed and eats my desk

Cody: Huh? Who's there?

I walk into Cody's room

Me: FOOD!

Cody: I have magic, and I'm NOT afraid to use it!

I start slurping down Cody's carpet

Cody: HEY! I payed good money for that!

Cody casts Stormzilla

Stormzilla: ROAR!

I suddenly grow twice the size of Stormzilla

Me: ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!

Stormzilla whimpers and curls up into a ball.

Me: FOOD!

I eat Stormzilla and all of Cody's furnature

Cody: Hey! You chough up that stuff RIGHT NOW!

I run out of the dorm and start running through Ravenwood

Cody: Oh snap.

I start eating the 6 schools.

Me: MORE!

I eat Bartleby

Cody: STOOOOOOOOP!

Me: FOOD!

I run towards Cody

Cody: Stop! Don't make me use this!

Cody takes out hot sauce

Me: ROARRRRRR!

I devour the hot sauce and Cody

Cody(Inside my stomach): Boy, so this is what being a chocolate bunny is like.

Me: Ughhhhhh, someone get me a garbage can!

I vomit out everything I ate while I was sleepwalking

Cody: Well, THAT should teach you not to eat late!

I wake up

Me: Oh man, I felt like I just ate 9999999999 zillion Big Macs.

Cody: Well, maybe you won't sleep walk ever again!

Me: Sleep what? I remember going to bed and dozing off.

We head back to Malistare's Lair

Malistare: Hmmmm, looks like my Night Feast spell worked good on the boy.

Malistare hear's sounds in the kitchen

Malistare: Are you stealing my putting buns, apprentice?

We go to a hooded figure holding a plate of putting buns

?: Ummmmmmm, no? 


	6. Return to Unicorn Way! Still no Unicorns

Merle: I need you 2 to go to olde town and report to Seargent Muldoon

We jump to Olde Town entrance

Me: Ummm, I think they spelled it wrong

I point to the "e" in olde

Cody: It's a fancy version of old

Me: Then why are the buildings still standing?

Cody: Olde Town is just the name of the town. It's not actully old.

Me: Well I'll make it old!

I demolish all of the houses with my sledge hammer

Sargeant Muldoon: Hey! You have to pay for all of that!

Me: Well, will this pay for that?

I hold out a chocolate bar

Sargeant Muldoon: Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?

Me: Yes, chocolate.

Sargeant Muldoon turns crazy

Sargeant Muldoon: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!

Sargeant Muldoon eats the chocolate and turns back to normal

Sargeant Muldoon: Now, I need you to defeat Lady Blackhope on Unicorn Way

Me: What happened to the unicorns there? Did you eat them all?

Sargeant Muldoon: It's just a name kid.

Me: Alright fine I'll go on to Unicorn Way.

Sargeant Muldoon: And if you go there, I'll give you access to 3 more streets!

Me: Well, I'll have to think-

Cody: Let's go!

We jump to Lady Blackhope

Lady Blackhope: You shall not interfear-

I smash blackhope

Me: Ok, I defeated her, end of chapter!

Cody: But wait, look!

Lady Blackhope pops back up

Lady Blackhope: Wizards! You cannot defeat me! I am a ghost! Everything you use against me cannot defeat me!

Me: Well, its a good thing I brought this!

I pull out the pultergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion

Me: Take this ghost!

Ghostbusters theme song starts to play as I start using the Pultergust on Blackhope

Cody: Ummm, where the heck is that music coming from?

Hours later...

Me: alright I'm done!

Luigi appears out of nowhere and I give him some money and the Poltergust back

Cody: How did you do all of that?

Me: I have my ways.

We jump back to Muldoon

Sargeant Muldoon: So you beat the ghost? Well, I guess I can let you into these 3 streets.

Cody: Thanks! I want to go on to Triton Avenue!

Me: No, I want to go to Firecat Alley!

Cody: Well you don't have a main school so, HA!

Me: But how come we have to go to a street named after a spell from your school?

Cody: Well, because we just have to! And blah blah blahblah blah!

Me: Well, Blah blah ble ble ble ble blah blah!

Cody: Blah blah blah blah blah blah!

Me: Blah blah?

cody: Blah blah!

Sargeant Muldoon: Why are you 2 saying blah?

Me: Because its fun! 


	7. The 3 Streets in a Nutshell

Me:. . . Firecat Alley!

Cody: . . . Triton Avenue!

Me: Firecat Alley!

Cody: Triton Avenue!

Me: Cyclops Lane?

Cody: That'll do.

We jump to cyclops lane

Myth Wizard: Some wizards have disapeared! And their being held by General Akilles!

Me: Why don't you just save them?

Myth Wizard: Because ummm, ummmmmmm, there's a Star Trek marathon today?

Me: Well thats a GREAT reason not to rescue someone!

Cody: You're really that stupid aren't you?

Me: Yes! Yes I am!

We jump to General Akilles

Akilles: You will not get these wizards back!

Trapped wizard: Help us! Even though we are wizards and could use our magic to get us out of here, we can't for some un explained reason!

Me: Time for a smashing and-

Cody: BLARRRRRRGH!

Akilles gets Shoop da Whooped

Me: Or you could do that...

Trapped Wizard: Thanks for freeing us!

Me: Your welcome. Now get out before I start to have second thoughts.

We jump to Triton Avenue

Susie: My brother is trapped by the Harvest Lord! I could go and rescue him but I can't for some un explained reason!

Me: Are ALL wizards who are not me this lazy?

Cody: You haven't even met MINDY yet.

We jump to the HArvest Lord

HArvest Lord: Aha! You can't stop us wizard! this place will fall and-

Me: Um hey, where's Artur Gryphonbane?

HArvest Lord: Well he's right over there!

Me: Thanks!

Me and Cody rescue Artur

Artur: Aren't you gonna defeat the Harvest Lord?

Cody: It's much easier just rescuing YOU!

We jump to Firecat Alley

Alicane: i'm an EVIL fire elf who wants to take over Wizard City for Malistare!

Cody:You do know that you just revealed your plan right?

Alicane: Oh snap.

I smash Alicane with my hammer

Me: If your so easy to defeat then I'm Luke's father!

Luke Skywalker: !

We jump back to Merle

Me: We both somehow saved the 3 streets in just 10 minutes!

Merle: Great! And I just found out where Malistare is!

Me: Where? Right in the bath room?

Merle: Ye- NO! He's in the world, Krokotopia. I want you 2 to go there and track him down!

Me: I just hope Malistare's goal wasn't made by the developers at the last minute.

We jump to Malistare's lair

Malistare: Hmmmmm, looks like Merle found out my destination and is sending his wizards there! I think its your turn apprentice.

?: I shall go to Krokotopia right away!

Malistare: And while your there, make sure you dispose of Merles 2 lackys.

?: As you wish, master. 


	8. The 2nd Sidekick!

Cody: Wooooooooah!

Me: Yea. I know, right?

Cody: Krokotopia looks So cool!

Me: No, not that, THAT!

I point to a building that says free pizzas on it

Cody: Eh, what the heck, I'm hungry anyway.

We go inside the building

?: Mwahahahahaha! You are trapped!

Me: Who are you? Where's my free pizza?

?: you don't get it do you? There are NO free pizzas!

Me: You liar! The sign said so!

?: Well, the sign lies too!

Cody: Who are you!

?: I'm Malistare's apprentice and son, Blade Silverwave!

Cody: MALISTARE'S SON?

Me: MALISTARE'S SON?

Luke Skywalker: MALISTARE'S SON?

Roxas: MALISTARE'S SON?

Mario: MALISTARE'SA SONA? MAMA MIA!

Dramatic chipmunk appears

Blade: Why yes, and I have lured you fools here to kill you! Now die!

Scarecrow is summoned by Silver

Me: Time for smashing!

I smash the Scarecrow

Blade: If creatures can't stop you, then this will!

Blade pulls out a lightsaber

Me: Bring it on you-

Someone jumps through the window and kicks Blade in the face

Blade: Owwwwww! That hurted you meanies!

Long awkward period of silence later. . .

Me: GET OUt OF HERE YOU!

Blade: I'll defeat you someday! I'm blasting off again! Oops, wrong cartoon

Blade summons a dark portal and runs through it

Cody: Thanks! Say, who are you anyways?

?: Well, I'm Jenna, a Diviner like you, Cody!

Cody: How do you know my name?

Jenna: Merle told me about you and sent me to assist you and your ally in your journey!

Me: You can come. But, you'll have to sign this term of agreement

I pull out a list that rolls out all the way to Grizzleheim

Jenna: Do I have to read all of this?

Me: Yes. EVERY SINGLE WORD

5 seconds later...

Jenna: Ok, I'm done!

Me: Alright then, so what does paragraph 5 sentence 23 say?

Jenna: That I cannot touch any of your possesions while we are traveling!

Me: Now what's 2+2?

Jenna: 4!

Me: WRONG! It's 5!

Cody: Actully, its 4

Me: No, it's 5!

Cody:4!

Me: 5!

Cody: 4!

Me: 5!

Jenna: Sigh! This is gonna be a LONG journey! 


	9. Into the Pyramid

Cody: Alright! Now, we'll have to be careful of any more traps okay?

Me and Jenna: OK!

Cody steps on a switch and the pyramid starts to shake

Jenna: I thought you said to be careful!

Cody: Well, how was I supposed to know that I would set off a trap?

A boulder appears and rolls after us

Me: !

Indiana Jones appears out of nowhere and starts running with us

Indiana Jones: I THOUGHT THIS ONLy HAPPENED TO ME!

he takes out a whip and uses it to swing on to a pole sticking out of a wall

Indiana Jones: HA HA! I win!

Me: Not for long!

I jump onto the whip and knock Indiana Jones in front of the boulder

Indiana Jones: WHY ME

Cody: Hey, what about US?

Jenna: its ok! I'll save us!

Jenna grabs Cody and moon jumps onto the whip with me

Cody: Ummm, how did you do that?

Jenna: Well DUH! I'm a WIZARD! Why do you think we go to Ravenwood?

Me: She makes a good point

We let go of the whip and drop to the ground and keep going

Professer Winthrop: Why hello there!

Me: OMG! Yet ANOTHER talking animal!

Professer Winthrop: Will you be willing to help me get some rubbings?

Jenna: How are we going to do that?

Professer Winthrop: Well I DUNNO! YOU FIGURE IT OUT!

Cody: Well for a professer, your not that smart

Professer Winthrop: Look! A Krok over there has the rubbings!

Me: SMASH TIME!

I smash the brains out of the Krok and grab the rubbings

Professer Winthrop: Dpes he always smash things?

Cody: You get used to it.

Professer Winthrop: Acordding to these rubbings, we have to go to the Throne Room of Fire.

Jenna: Throne Room? You mean someone actully rules this place?

Winthrop: Well yes, but that was thousands of years ago. Now, let me explain:

Me: Oh no...

1 boring lecture later...

Winthrop:... And that's the history of Krokotopia!

Me: yeah yeah yeah, that's nice and all but, when do we go to the Throne Room?

Winthrop: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Let's go right now!

Narrator: And so, the 4 set out to the Throne Room of Fire where the Krok king Krokohamen was waiting for them. Will they make it to the Throne Room? Will they defeat Malistare? And will they-

Me: Umm, who are you talking to?

NArrator: Ummm, oh look! We're out of time! Be sure to join us next time!

Me: But what-

End of chapter 


	10. Out of the Pyramid!

Winthrop: In order to find out the Order of the Fang's location, you need to defeat Krokohamen.

Jenna: And that will help us how?

Winthrop: It just will!

We jump to Krokohamen's throne room

Me: Krokohamen, WE ARE HERE TO- hey, where is he?

Narrator: Meanwhile at Mcdonalds...

Krokohamen: I'll have a-

Random Dude: OMG, it's a talking animal!

Krokohamen: So? Haven't you ever seen a Krokotillian before?

A bunch of police srround the Mcdonalds

Police Dude: You have nowhere to run! Come out with your claws up!

Narrator: Back in the throne room of-

Me: Oh man, not YOU again!

Narrator: I don't get paid enough for this kid. Go back and forget I'm ever here.

Me: Your weird! I hate weird people so, time for smashing!

Narrator: Wait no!

I smash the Narrator into tiny pieces and then burn the pieces and then put the remaining ones into a box and ship it to Iraq.

Me: There we go!

Cody: Hey look! Krokohamen left behind the location!

Jenna: Great!

We jump back to the Map Room!

Winthrop: This will do! And according to this, it seems like the OOTF(Order of the fang) Is located inside the Krokosphinx!

Me: So, will you help us get there?

Winthrop: Hahahahahaha! No.

Cody: You like doing that, don't you?

Winthrop: Yes, yes I do.

Jenna: Who's idea was it to have a dog as a professer? 


	11. The Canadian Sorcerer!

Cody: How are we going to get to the Krokosphinx?

Me: I know! We could catch a ride on my flying taco!

Cody: You have a flying taco?

Me: Yes I do!

Jenna: So where is it?

Me: It'll be here any minute now!

5 minutes later...

Me: I see it! There's my flying taco!

Cody: But, we can't see it!

Jenna: Cody, I think that kid's crazy or something

Cody: We can just take the flying boat.

Me: NO! WE ARE TAKING MY FLYING TACO WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Cody: Fine. You can stay here in the hot desert while we take the flying boat to our destination.

Me: Oh alright.

Right as we get on the flying boat, my flying taco appears

Flying Taco: Senior! Where are you and your friends?

We get off the flying boat at the Krokosphinx

Jenna: Wow, they don't call it the Krokosphinx for nothing!

Cody: Yeah. I know!

Alhazred: Why hello!

Me: Ahhhh! Where did you come from?

Alhazred: Well, I'm the Balance Teacher here in Krokotopia.

Cody: Why am I expirencing Deja Vu?

Alhazred: I'd like you 3 to meet my top student, Alex Skyword!

Alex: Hi there! Eh?

Cody: Oh no. Please tell me your not a Canadian.

Alex: Lucky guess! Because I am! Eh?

Me: Can you make Pancakes? Because I LOVE pancakes! I even have a pancake action figure!

I pull out a Pancake action figure

Alex: I sure can! Eh?

Jenna: Please don't ask to come with us. Please don't ask to come with us. Please-

Alex: Can I come with you? Eh?

Me: Hmmmmm, Alex+ Me= PANCAKES EVERY DAY! YESSSS!

Cody and Jenna: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! 


	12. 4 by 4!

Jenna: Brrrrrrr! It's cold in here!

Alex: It's cold in the Yukon all the time so I'm used to it! Eh?

Me: Maybe this is where Santa is!

Alex: In Canada, Santa gives us all Maple Syrup! Eh?

Cody: So, what are we supposed to do again?

Me: Ummmm, go to E3 2010?

Jenna: We're supposed so see Shalek the- the-

Me: Oh no, SHE'S GONNA BLOW!

Alex: Hurry! Into the bomb shelter! Eh?

Me, Alex, and Cody run into the bomb shelter

Jenna: ACHOOOOOOOO!

Alex: Ewwwwwww! There's snot everywhere! Eh?

Jenna: Sorry, I'm allergic to REALLY old Krokotopians

Shalek the Wise: Hey! Who are you calling old?

Cody: Wait, your old?

Shalek knocks his head against the wall

Shalek: Anyways, we must recruit 2 people to help us fight against the Tuts. They are Khai Amate, and General Khaba.

Alex: Well, we can recruit them easily with this! Eh?

Alex holds out a plate of pancakes and Khai and Khaba run over to us

Amate and Khaba: Ok, we'll help!

Shalek: Now, we need to go into the Vault of Ice to retreive the Golden Scarab.

Me: HOW MANY ERRANDS DO WE HAVE TO DO AROUND HERE!

Alex: A lot. Eh? 


	13. The Guardian of the Scarab!

Shalek: Ok! Here's the plan: You 4 go and find the Golden Scarab while I fly over to Japan and buy Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix!

Alex: And what does that have to with anything? Eh?

Shalek: I have to go now, cya!

Jenna: Alright! Now where is that Golden Fang?

A dark hand appears and grabs Alex

alex: Ahhhhhh! eh?

Cody: Huh? Where did Alex go?

Me: ... I mean serieously! Why call it the Vault of Ice if it isn't a Vault? And even if it has Ice in its name, then how come NONE of the enemies here are Ice? They're all Death!

Cody: Listen! Haven't you noticed that Alex has gone missing?

Me: Oh, really?

Jenna falls down a pit

Jenna: HELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cody: Huh? Where'd Jenna go?

Me: Oh man, this is just like Mummy Chainsaw Dragon 7: Rise of the Water Snail!

Cody: Hey look! There's the room of the Golden Scarab!

Me: Wow, that was easy!

?: Oh I don't think so!

Cody: Wass dat?

?: NO ONE! And I mean NO ONE! Will take the Golden Scarab when I'm around!

A hooded girl drops down from the cealing

?: I am Scar!

Me: You mean that guy from The Lion King?

Scar: No! I am Scar, guardian of the Scarab!

Cody: Now whats gonna stop us from getting it other than you?

Scar: THIS!

Alex ad Jenna appear tied to ropes with Lava under them

Scar: One step closer, and your friends will take a fall!

Me: I give up! You win!

Cody: I'm not!

Cody Shoop da Whoops Scar

Alex: Um, hello? Remember us eh?

Me: I'll fix this!

The pit gets replaced with a trampoline which Jenna and alex lands on

Me: I saw this in Indiana Jones!

We grab the Scarab and head back to Shalek

Shalek: Huh? Oh, hey!

Me: We got the Scarab! Now can we go?

Shalek: sure! Head over to the Tomb of Storms!

Right after we leave, Shalek pulls out a PSP and starts to play Kingdom Hearts: BBS FM

Shalek: Yea yea yea! No! Hah, take that!


	14. The New and Improved, Blade Silverwave!

Jenna: So, where's the tomb of Storms?

Cody: Ummm, could you please hand me the map? Huh?

The 3 see me eating the map

Me: What? I'm hungry!

Alex: Grrrrrrr, why I oughta-

1 painful beating later...

Cody: Alex, CALM DOWN!

Alex: GRRR! I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME! eh?

Jenna: And we STILL don't know where the Tomb is!

?: Yes, and now you will fall at my feet! Mwahahahahaahahahahaha!

Blade appears again

Me: Oh great! Blade kind of a bad time!

Alex: I don't know who you are, but I sense that your a bad guy! Eh?

Blade: Oh, you won't defeat me easily THIS time!

Blade snaps his hands and darkness swollows him

Blade: Because now, Malistare has given me a whole NEW form!

Cody: Oh no! It's it's-

Me: BARNEY THE DINOSAUR! RUN FOR IT!

Barney Blade: Oops, wrong form.

Darkness srrounds Blade again

Blade: Alright, THIS time I have it!

Alex: Oh no! Eh?

Me: It can't be!

Blade: Oh yes! Because now, I have the power to transform into the baddest bad guy around- SEPHIROTH!

Blade transforms into Sephiroth

Jenna: How are we gonna beat Blade?

Me: Oh please! I can take care of this!

I spin my Sledgehammer around and turn into Cloud

Cody: What the-

Sephiroth Blade: Now, let's settle this!

Cloud Me: With pleasure!

1 colossal sized battle of video game gods later...

Sephiroth Blade: !

Blade explodes

Cloud Me: Well, THAT should take care of him!

I turn back into myself

Cody: Ummm, HOW did you do that?

I hand some money to Cloud

Me: Don't ask.


	15. Wizards VS Krokopatra! Place your Bets!

Me: After 2 Chapters, we're FINALLY at the Tomb of Storms!

Cody: We would've got here quicker if you didn't eat the map!

Me: So? Tacos and maps look a lot alike in my book!

Alex: Guys look! the entrance is closing! Eh?

Jenna: Alex is right! We better hurry.

We run in slow motion

Cody: I thought we were gonna hurry!

Jenna: Well THIS way is more dramatic!

Alex: Does drama even matter right now? eh?

The doors close

Me: Ahhh yes! It feels great to stop running in slow motion!

Cody: Great job Jenna! Your "Dramatic" way got us locked out! Now how are we gonna get in there?

Alex: Easy! Eh?

Alex picks me up and rams me into the door, busting it down

Me: Ow, my head!

Alex: Now, where's that Krokonomicon? Eh?

?: I may have it, I may not.

A female Krok appears

Me: Who are you? Why are you here? Where's the bathroom?

?: Behold! Bow before the only female Krok in the Spiral, and ruler of Krokotopia, Krokopatra!

Alex: We better do what she says! Eh?

Me: Oh, I don't think so. Krokopancake, time to fight!

Krokopatra: Bring it on kid!

We're suddenly on a tennis court

Announcer: Ladies and germs!

Germ: Thank you!

Announcer: The moment you've all been waiting for, Krokopatra,

Crowd: Yay!

Announcer: Versus, this kid here!

Guy: Yay.

Announcer: And they both will be squaring off in, tennis!

crowd: YAY!

Announcer: Let's start!

Me: Krokopatra, you are gonna be on my trophey!

Announcer: Krokopatra serves the ball fast but her opponent is prepaired! But what's this? The ball stops, flys back to Krokopatra, and what's this? Gives her a round house kick!

Crowd: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Announcer: And because of this, her opponent is disqualified for cheating!

Me: Screw you all!

I smash the crowd, the Announcer, the tennis court, and Krokopatra

Cody: We did it! We destroyed Krokopatra!

Me: Um, I did all of the work.

Alex: Well you cheated so hah! eh?

Krokopatra: The Krokonomicon isn't here! It's in Marleybone you fools!

Me: Oh GREAT! Well, better start traveling again.

Jenna: Well, that dog in the Oasis has the Spiral key, let's beat him for it!

Me: Sounds like fun!

Alex: Ditto! Eh?

We race to the Oasis to beat up the Dog Professer


	16. Detention!

Me: Ahhh Wizard City! It still has that good old hot dog smell!

Cody: Tell me about it! It feels like months since we've been here!

Jenna: Actully, 3 and a half to be precise

Alex: You'd think that you kids would get detentions for life since you've skipped classes eh?

Me: Well we won't since we were off saving the universe!

Random hall moniter robot comes in

Hall Moniter Bot: ALERT! ALERT! STUDENTS NOT IN CLASS ROOMS! STUDENTS NOT IN CLASS ROOMS! SELF DISTRUCT IN 3 2 1!

Huge explosions sends us flying

Me: Son of a-

Jenna: Hey! You can't swear!

Me: I was gonna say gun.

We land in Myth tower AKA Detention

Cyrus: Hello students! Welcome to detention! NOW Here are the rules: rule 1, NO talking!

Me thinking: Wow, this guy is strict.

Cyrus: Rule 2! NO thinking!

Me: Darn it!

Cyrus: Now YOU have to stay for 999999999999999999999999999 more years!

Everyone: ...

Cyrus: Rule 3! NO leaving the tower! Not even for the bathrooms!

Alex wets himself

Cyrus: AND Most importantly, Rule 4! NOTHING FUN ALLOWED!

Jenna: HEY! This isn't fair! We were out saving the Spiral!

Cyrus: Well school, is more important than defusing a bomb in a building full of puppies!

?: Oh I don't think so!

Me: OMG! It's Shellmaster111!

Shellmaster111: Cyrus Drake! As creator of this fan fiction, I order you to let these students out of detention!

Cyrus: Make me!

Shellmaster111 turns Cyrus into a Chicken

Cyrus: Cluck cluck!(Ok, Ok! No more detention for these students!)

All of us: YAY! 


	17. Who am I?

Cody: Hey, I've just realized something!

Me: And what would that be?

Cody: We don't even know your name!

Me: You don't?

Jenna: Yeah, cody's right! What IS your name?

Me: Is it really necisarry?

Alex: well YES! Eh?

Me: Ok, my name is uh, ummmmm,

Cody: Yessss, go on!

Me: I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I AM ANYMORE!

Cody: Oh no!

Jenna: Oh no!

Alex: Oh no! Eh?

Kool-Aid: OH YEAH!

Cody: WILL YOU STAY OUT OF THIS?

Kool-Aid: Fine then! See if I help you.

Cody: Hmmmm, guys, I think I have an Idea! Follow me to my Laboritory.

Me: You have a Labritory?

Cody: Yes, and its called LabORitory OK?

We jump to Cody's Labri/oritory

Cody: BEHOLD, THE BRAIN SUB!

Jenna: You don't need to yell!

Cody: But the echos make it more dramatic!

Alex: I thought we made this clear before that drama isn't needed! eh?

Cody: With this, people can shrink into another person's brain to unlock their true memories!

Me: SWEET! I WANNA COME! I WANNA COME!

Cody: No, YOU need to stay here while we go inside your brain.

Jenna: In the meantime, play with these!

Hands me some matches

Me: Ohhh,

Cody: Ok, EVERYONE IN!

They shrink down into my brain

Alex: Wow! Who knew a brain was this clustry! Eh?

Cody: Now, we need to get to the memory cabinet to find that name!

Jenna: Look out! Rotting Thingys behind us!

Cody: Hang on to something, rides gonna get bumpy!

Alex: How did they even get here! Eh?

Shows me watching Pokemon really close to the TV screen

Cody: There it is! The memory cabinet!

shows a giant fileing cabinet

Cody: Now let's see, which memory is it...

Shows memory of me in the bath

Cody: Oops, wrong one.

shows memory of me playing with dolls

Jenna: sigh, will you let ME handle this?

Jenna casts remember spell

Me: I Remember now!

Alex: Great! Now how are we gonna get out?

Cody: Rocket time!

They speed out of my ear

Me: guys, I remember my name.

Cody: what is it?

Me: But however, You must never ever ever ever EVER repeat it to ANYONE EVER again! Got that?

cody Jenna and Alex: Uh huh! Eh?

They look at Alex

alex: WHAT? I HAVE to say it!

Me: Ok, my name is...

a Hammer flys at the screen smashing it

director: Darn it!

5 minutes later...

director: Ok, got it fixed! Now, back to the program!

Me: ... And that's my name!

Cody: wow, so THAT's your name!

Jenna: We finally have our question answered!

Alex: too bad we can't say it ever again. Eh? 


	18. Jolly Old London Err, I mean Marleybone

We step through the Spiral door and into MArleybone

Me: Hey guys. have I ever told you that stepping through spiral doors makes me sick?

Cody: No, why?

Me: Because I'm about to throw up!

Alex slaps my face making the barf go to my butt making rockets speed us out of the chirch

All of us: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eh?

We look at Alex again

Alex: I'll be quiet this chapter, eh?

We land in Digmoore Station right in front of Sherlock Bones

Me: Ow, my head and. OMGZ! TALKING ANIMALS EVERYWHERE

Jenna: This again?

Cody: I thought you got over that in chapter 2.

Me: Well, I can handle 3 talking animals at a time, but not this many!

Sherlock Bones: Ah, hello Wizards, Merle Ambrose sent me letters about you and your efforts in Krokotopia.

Cody: Really? Did he tell you when I was all like, WACHAAAAA, and he was like, HIIIIIAE! And I was like, BLARRRRRRGH!

Cody shoots and destroys a nearby fruit cart

Sherlock Bones: Don't worry about that! It was selling chocolate and believe me, chocolate isn't very good in MArleybone.

Jenna: Yeah yeah, that's nice and all, but what do we need to do?

Sherlock Bones: Well, the O'Leary gang is wreacking havoc in Chelsea Court, and you need to go and stop them.

Cody: YEah, but how are we gonna get there?

Sherlock Bones: Well, I've bought you all tickets for the balloon ride there.

Me: Did I also mention that I'm allergic to thieves?

Cody: Your just making that up aren't you?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

I try to run away but Jenna catches me and ties me up in rope

Jenna: There we go! Now, off we go!

Me: But I don't wanna, I don't wanna!

Cody sticks a whale in my mouth

Cody: Oh put an 8,000 ton whale that had Volcano Nachos for lunch in it! 


	19. Bonus Chapter! Alex's Canadzing Mission!

Me: Hey Alex! Wanna come with us to see what Balestrom wants?

Alex: No thanks, I got something important to tend to, eh?

Me: Suit yourself! More pizza cakes for us!

Right as we're outside the door, Alex presses a secret button and goes down a tube

Narrator: By day, he's an ordinary wizard that has a Canadian accent. But when no one's around, he is...

AGENT C!

As Alex lands on a chair in front of a computer, Major Momogram from Phineas and Ferb appears on the screen

Momogram: Good morning Agent C! Around the Toronto area, the Canadian Beaver population has taken a huge drop. We suspect Dr. Anticanadian might be behind this. We want you to stop him! Good luck.

Alex leaves his chair and puts on his Jetback and flys to Anicanadian's lab

Alex: Here it is, eh?

As Alex jumps through the window, an energy cage suddenly srrounds him

Dr Anticanadian: Ah, Agent C, so nice of you to drop in.

Alex: What are you planning Dr? Eh?

Dr. Anticanadian: Well, since I hate Canada SO much, I've decided to steal their national animal, the beaver, and plant chips into their brains so I can brainwash them into helping me rule the Northern American area!

Alex: that's it? No backstory or anything?

Dr. Anticanadian: That's it! Now, how about you play with my new toy(s)?

six window jumper crabs suddenly appear

Window Jumper crab 1: We are...

All Window Jumper crabs: THE AQUA RANGERS!

Alex takes out throwing stars shaped like pancakes, and throws them at the Aqua Rangers

Window Jumper 4: Hahahahahaha! Foolish agent! Canadian weapons don't work against us!

He vaporises the pancakes

Alex: Oh no! Eh?

the Aqua ranger's arm computers start to flash

Window Jumper 1: We got another emergincy! Now, it's time to jump through more windows! Aqua Rangers, out!

They jump through another window

Dr. Anticanadian: Oh great! Do you know how much I'm gonna have to pay for that?

Alex punches Anticanadian into the machine, destroying it and releaseing all of the beavers

Dr. Anticanadian: CURSE YOU AGENT C!

Alex then gets back to the dorm room right when we get through the door

Me: Oh, there you are Alex!

Alex: So, how was your day, eh?

Jenna: Oh nothing, we just saved the greatest person in the Spiral!

Alex: ok, eh? 


	20. Master of Thieving! Part 1

Me: Ugh, we've been on this balloon ride FOREVER!

Cody: It's only been 10 seconds.

A person shrouded in mystery jumps on top of the balloon, takes out a needle, and pop it

All of us: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alex falls off of the balloon cart

Alex: Helllllllp meeeeeeeeee! Eh?

Me: Alex, no!

Cody and Jenna: Yayyyyyyyyyyy!

I glare at them

Cody and Jenna: Uh, we mean, nooooooooooooooooo!

The balloon cart crashes on the roof tops

Cody: Well this is the worst night ever! First Alex gets himself killed, and then the balloon cart crashes!

Jenna: I thought you hated Alex

Cody: Well, well,

starts to cry

Cody: Ok, Ok! I admit it! I love the guy and his bacon soooooooo much! WAAAAAAAA!

Me: Bad news guys, the pilot's dead.

Cody: Oh, man!

Mean while, in another place!

Alex: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eh?

Someone catches Alex

alex: Gasp! You! Eh?

?: Yesa, it is Ia, Lukea Mario the 3rda!

Alex: Why are you here Luke? Eh?

Luke: I'ma here to defeat the king of thieves, Rumbler O'Learya!

Alex: I'm here trying to find this evil guy named Malistare! Eh?

Luke: Whya don'ta we puta aside our differencesa and stopa this a guya toghether!

Alex: Ok! Eh?

To be continued in Part 2! Eh? 


	21. Master of Thieving! Part 2

Me: ALRIGHT O'LEAARY IN THIS WAREHOUSE, COME OUT-

A cage drops down on us

Jenna: We shouldn't really cut to the chase next time.

Cody: Agreed

Luke: Alrighta, the hideouta shoulda bea arounda this nexta cornera

Alex: Almost time for a confrontation scene! Eh?

A small thief jumps in their way

Small Thief: Alright, gimmie all of your cheese or-

He gets stepped on by Luke

Luke: you'lla seea a lota of thosea thievesa herea in MB.

They bust down the door to the warehouse

Alex: No one move! We got the power of 2 types of foods and we're not afraid to use them! Eh?

Me: Heyyy you stole my line!

Luke: Isa thisa youra dimawitteda frienda?

Alex: Yeah, eh?

Me: Who are you calling dimmawitteda?

Cody: Alex, your alive! YAYZ!

?: Creeper, Creeper! (He may be, but you won't)

Jenna: why did I suddenly think of Hanna Barbera?

Creeper from Scooby Doo appears

Me: Oh no! I wonder who that is?

Creeper: Creeper, Creeper! (I am the thief king, Creeper the 2nd!)

Luke: Nota anyamorea!

He ties him up in spagetti while Alex frees us from the cage

Jenna: say, alex, who's your friend?

Luke: Ia ama, Lukea froma Italya!

Cody: No wonder you sound like Mario

Creeper breaks free of the spagetti

Me: Zoinks! Let's get out of here!

We start running through a bunch of doors that appeared out of no where while 70s chase music starts playing in the backround. And we run out of random doors until Sonic joins us, along with 4 people and their dog

Cody: THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE ANYMORE!

we all bump into each other

Me: Ok, let's see who this guy really is!

I unmask him to reveal himself to be Malistare

All of us: MALISTARE!

I unmask him again to reveal him to be Sly Cooper

All of us: SLY?

I unmask him again to be a giant baby head

All of us: GIANT BABY HEAD?

I unmask him one last time to turn out that he really is Meowth from Pokemon

All of us: MEOWTH?

Me: But, why?

Cody: Of course, it all makes PERFECT sense!

Alex: first, a portal appeared in the Pokemon universe that sucked him here, eh?

Jenna: And then he stole the Creeper costume from Warner Bros. Studios,

Luke: Anda thena hea figured thata hea coulda use ita to scarea everybody awaya!

Me: Well, that's one meowth, of a case solved!

Everybody: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Hahahahaha, I don't get it. 


	22. Super Filler Smash Bros!

We all wake up to find us inside an arena

Me: Are we dead?

Cody: Nope, because I don't see Micheal Jackson anywhere.

?: Welcome one and all, to the Omega Gamez!

Jenna: Games? The only game I'm good at is 7 minutes in hevan.

1 beating later

Jenna: Ok, I deserved that!

?: I am your host, X. And these are the 5 lucky fighters chosen here today!

Me: Thank you, Thank you, your far too kind!

Alex: you do know that there is no crowd? Eh?

Me: Thanks for that Mr. Canadian Party Wrecker.

X: Here are the ropes within the Omega Gamez: You each will be given a medallian for each match

Medallians suddenly appear around each of our necks

Me: Hmmmmm,

I eat mine then spit it out

Me: Minty!

X: Each medal has the power to turn you into a powerful hero.

Jenna: What do we get when we win?

X: the winners, well, let's say that's never happened.

Cody: Sounds ugly.

X: The first round will begin soon, so please make your ways into the locker rooms to get ready.

Luke: Hmmmma, thata voicea isa startinga toa sounda familiera

Alex: who do you think it is? Eh?

Me: It's probably a dragoon that uses a guitar that shoots porcipines filled with thousands of milkshakes!

Cody: Or not.

X: The first round will begin soon. May Jenna and Alex please progress on to the stage please?

Jenna: We're up!

Alex: I'm not gonna like this! Eh?

the 2 walk into the arena to start the fight. 


	23. Girly Super Soldier VS Giant Ape!

Jenna: Well Alex, may the best wizard win.

Alex: Win? I just wanna beat the pancakes out of you! Eh?

X: May the first round begin!

Jenna turns into Samus while Alex turns into Donkey Kong

Alex: Why does this hero seem out of my character? Eh?

Jenna: Coooool, hey, what does this do?

She fires a missle at Alex

Alex: Hey! You did that on purpose! Eh?

Jenna: I was just curious about that that function did.

Alex: Well, be curious about this!

He throws a barrel at Jenna

Me: Wow! I never knew Cave Men could throw barrels!

Cody: It's a monkey you moron.

Luke: Actullya, itsa donkeya.

Me: What? No, Cody, get this into your head: The Filnstones are obviously monkeys! They act like them.

Cody: Well, Yabba Dabbba Doo that up your-

Jenna: As if Alex! Barrels can never defeat someone in armor this cool!

Alex: No barrels huh? Well, you'll just have to face my, FIST OF THE PANCAKE! Eh?

Alex runs up to Jenna and punches her in the face and then suddenly, there's a pancake there

Jenna: Oh that is it! Could I get some maple syrup with this?

A smash ball suddenly appears on the arena

X: The smash ball is in play! Oh, this should get good. Guard! Get me some popcorn!

Jenna: I wonder what a smash ball does? I better grab it and see/

Me: FOR THE LAST TIME, CAVE PEOPLE ARE MONKEYS!

Cody: Do I have to shoop da whoop you again?

Luke: Guysa looka! what'sa thata floatinga arounda thea arenaa?

Me: Jawbreaker maybe?

Cody: No! It's a gumball!

Luke: Herea wea goa againa.

Jenna grabs the smash ball

Jenna: Hey, why's my cannon glowing and HOLY SHIP!

Cody: Take it like a man!

Me: No! Stop it!

Cody: C'mon, agree that its a gumball and I'll let you go!

Jenna's cannon fires a massive lazer(Dr. Octagonapus: Hey!)

Alex: Save me. eh?

The lazer makes Alex go flying and makes him explode

Jenna: Alex? Oh no, what have I done?

X: Our winner this time, is Jenna!

Me: Hey! What did you do with our friend and my pizza?

X: That is only for me to know young soul.

X turns around and looks at Alex turned into crystal. 


	24. Revelations, and a COMBINATION!

Cody: We can't just kill each other one by one guys! this tornament is a set up!

Me: You mean like Battle Royale?

Cody: That's not what I meant. right Luke?

Cody turns around to find Luke gone!

Me: Oh man! This is just like Cyber Halloween 12: War of the Nectar Samurai!

cody: It's a good thing we still got Jenna!

Jenna disapears also

Me: Come on guys! We know your going to a party in the bathroom without us!

X: Due to you 2 becomeing more aware of my master plan, I will have to kill you!

The wall turns into spikes which chase us into the arena

Cody: The game's over X!

Me: Yeah! We've bought all of your properties and your down to 10$!

X: Fine, then I guess I will show you what my true form is!

X comes out and reveals himself to be The Narrator!

Narrator: Thanks to you idiots, I'm now part robot, part Narrator!

Me: And your mad, why?

Narrator: Because, now whenever I go out to get a smoothie, everyone thinks that I'm gonna blast their friggen brains out!

Cody: Well, you look like your about to do that right now!

Narrator pulls out a giant Lazer Launcher

Narrator: Your right on that part! Now, farewell!

Narrator fires his lazer at us

Me: Goodbye Cody!

Cody: Goodbye!

The End. JUST KIDDING!

Cody: Well, now we'll just have to resource to fusion magic!

Me: YAY! Fusion Magic! Whatever the heck that is...

We both grab hands and we turn into a teenager with black spiky hair, yellow eyes, a cybernetic arm, armor with a lightning bolt on the chest, and a golden sword with a Shoop da Whoop symbol on it

Fusion us: We are, LAZAH DIVINER!

Narrator: It doesn't matter. Now, DIE!

We reflect the Lazer back at Narrator using our cool sword

Narrator: So, you wanna play rough huh?

He charges at us, but we jump up high into the air

Lazah Diviner: Take this, HYPER BOLT!

We hold out our arm, and a Lazah Thunderbolt strikes down on narrator

Narrator: !

He explodes

Lazah Diviner: Oh yea! Who's awesome, I'm awesome!

Me: Hey! Don't you mean me?

Cody: Don't you mean me? That's what you sound like!

We defuse and land back down in the arena

Me: So, what now?

Cody: We should probably find the others now.

Luke, Jenna, and Alex appear in front of us in their crystalized form

Me: Oh man! The party was awesome, wasn't it?

they turn back to normal

Jenna: Oh man, my head.

Luke: Thatsa ita! Noa morea spagettia fora mea beforea beda!

Alex: Now that that's over, how do we get out of this dump, Eh?

Out medallians glow and send us back to Marleybone

Me: Well, THAT was a pointless tornament!

Cody: Except for that final part.

Me: Yeah, THAT was cool! 


	25. Scary Special! Night of the Living Pizza

Halloween Special: Night of the Living Pizza!

Guy in black and white comes out of some curtains

Fancy Dude: Good day. What you are about to read may disturb you, scare you, or, MURDUR you!

I jump out of curtains and jump on the Black and White guy

Me: Kinda like that!

It's a dark, and stormy night, and I have a pizza

Me: OMG! My favorite pizza! Xtra Cheese, Xtra Pepperoni, Xtra Pineapple, and most important, XTRA NACHO CHEESE!

I take a bite out if the pizza, then spit it out

Me: Hmmm, this pizza is missing that special thing,

I go into my cabinet and take out a bag of Undead dust

Me: Perfect! The kind of pepper I like!

I dump the whole bag onto the pizza

Me: Great! Now, time to-

Someone rings the doorbell

Me: I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I (Still with me?) DON'T (Still with me?) WANT-

As I'm yelling, the pizza grows arms and legs and jumps out the window

Me: SO GET OUTTA HERE!

As I turn around, I see that the pizza is gone

Me: Oh well, time for bed!

I walk to my room, not noticing the broken window, and the black and white guy from before pops his head through the window

Black and white guy: Little does this boy know, that he has just-

He gets pounced on by my guard dogs, and gets beaten up.

The next day, it's raining still

Cody: What's with this crazy rain?

He hears a scream coming from Alex's house

Cody: Don't worry! I'm coming!

He busts down Alex's door

Alex: Oh man! I just looked into my fridge, and saw that my insta- Pancake pizzas were gone! Eh?

Luke: Anda alla ofa mya homea madea lasagna isa missinga! won'ta someonea helpa usa?

Cody: Well, I guess we'll just have to solve this mystery after school.

At the Myth school

Cyrus: HUH? My Pasta kit is missing! And I blame you class, because I'm such an idiot!

Me: YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT!

Cyrus: Oh? Then SEND IN CSI MIAMI! SEND IN THE FBI! SEND IN MYSTERY INCORPERATED! SEND IN-

A tentacle comes in and takes Cyrus

Cyrus: I blame !

Jenna: C'mon guys! We gotta save him!

Alex: Am I the only one that noticed that the tenticle was covered in Tomato sauce? Eh?

We run out and see a giant pasta monster!

Pasta Monster: Gr- Eet-Ings!

Me: Wow! It talks!

I lick it

Me: And it tastes like my favorite pizza! Yum!

I start eating the monster bit by bit

Cody: For this, I blame you.

cheese starts covering half of my face

Me: Oh no! I'm mutating!

Cody: Undead Powder must have been what formed that creature!

Me: You... Are... Right...

I start laughing maniacly as my eyes get replaced with pepperoni

Me: Heheheh! Since that stupid fool has eaten me, I can take this new vessel for a spin!

He takes out a lasagna boomerang

Me: Now, let's see what this can do!

Cody: Luke, do something!

Luke: Sorrya, buta Ia can'ta fighta mya owna fooda kinda!

Alex: I'l show him! Eh?

Alex runs up to me, and rips the cheese off of my face

Me: Noooooooooooooo!

My pepperoni eyes disapear

Me: Oh man, THAT was THE WORST PIZZA EVER!

As we all laugh, the Black and white guy appears again

Black and White guy: And so, they have defeated the pizza monster, and peace has been restored. For now.

Me: Hey, who is that guy?

Cody: I dunno, but he looks weird!

Jenna: We don't tolerate weird people around here.

Alex: C'mon guys! Let's get him! Eh?

As we all beat up the black and white guy, the moon turns into a jack o lantern which laughs and yells, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" 


	26. Riots, and Tie its!

Sherlock Bones: We've recently discovered that the O'leary gang is targeting Newgate Prison. I want you wizards to go there and make sure that they haven struck yet.

Me: Newgate Prison? Who do they keep in there?

Sherlock Bones: The most baddest of bad guys! Bowser, Team Rocket, Hitler, Brocoli, and worst of all, Meowiarty!

Jenna: Meowiarty? Who's he?

Sherlock Bones: Oh my, look at the time! Off with you!

Alex: Man, what's his problem? Eh?

We jump to Newgate prison

Police Dog 1: We're glad your here! All of the prisoners are rioting! All heck is breaking loose!

Cody: Man, the security here is terrible!

Police Dog 1: Tell me about it! We can't even afford police batons! Only plastic bones that we chew on!

We see Meowiarty and Malistare running off

Cody: There they go! C'mon!

We jump from rooftop to rooftop after them, like ninjas

Malistare: Ah hello there! It's been a while since we've last met! And I see that you have gain a lot of new allies!

Me: I've defeated evil fairys, talking alligators, but I'm not losing to a Pussy Cat!

Meowiarty: We hope that you have a bloody-

Cody: You can't say that here! This area is based off of England! And you know what bloody means in England.

Meowiarty: We hope that you have a fun time with our new, "Friend". Cheerios!

Me: No! I'm NEVER Eating that TERRIBLE breakfest cereal!

The Agony Wraith appears

Me: Let's fight!

I swing my hammer at the wraith, but it slices in half with it's sytche

Cody: BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

Cody's Lazah is so powerful, that it not only destroys the Wraith, but also the entire Prison

Police Dog 1: GREAT job! Not only did you let Meowiarty get away, but now the entire Prison is gone! All of the criminals are running amok!

The mayor arrives

Mayor: Bad news! The Krokonomicon is missing from the Meuseum!

Jenna: Oh man! We're the worst Wizards ever! 


	27. The Monster of Dr Stupidstein!

Watson: The second in command of the O'Leary gang, Doctor Katzenstein, seems to be hiding out in his lab. Try to find out where Meowiarty is hiding out. And by that, torture Katzenstein untill he let's it out of the bag!

Me: Um, 2 questions: 1, How did a scientist become part of a gang? And 2, who the heck are YOU?

We jump to the entrence of Katzenstein's lab.

Me: Open up, you can't hide forever!

Katzenstein: Never!

Jenna: We have early copies of Sonic Generations!

Katzentein busts down the door

Katzenstein: GIMMIE GIMMIE!

Cody knocks out The Doctor and we head inside the lab

Cody: Hmmmm, nice lab here.

Me: Ohhhhhhh, what does THIS button do?

Alex: No, wait don't! Eh?

A claw appears from above, and starts building a Golem

Me: This is, good?

The Golem gets lifted up into the sky and lightning strikes it

Me: Itts-

Cody: Don't even THINK about making an obvious Frankenstein refrence!

The Golem hands us each milkshakes

Golem: Greeting makers! I am Milkshake-5000, you tell me which kind of shake you want, and I make it.

Jenna: Do you know where Meowiarty is hiding out?

Milkshake-5000: Meowiarty is at Big Ben clock tower.

Cody: Well that was easy!

Luke: Let'sa go!

As the others start to leave, I pull them back

Me: Woah, woah! There's lightning on the floor! The perfect dance scene!

Cody: I could make that easily! Watch.

He accidently makes the lightning surge around him, and shock him

Cody: Curse you irony! 


	28. ClockTower Showdown!

Me: Wow, so this is a crime scene!

Jenna: So um, where's the dead body?

Cody: There's the elevator shaft up into the clocktower, let's go!

Me, Cody, Jenna, and Luke pass through, but Alex is blocked by the guards.

Guard: Sorry mate! Only 4 at a time can be in a elevator.

Cody: That, and it's a dungeon.

Alex: It's ok. I'll go to that souviner shop and get a counter-feit Krokonomicon. Eh?

Officer: Look! The owner of that souviner shop is selling the Krokonomicon! Let's arrest him!

As our elevator shaft goes up, the cops attack the gift shop.

Jenna: First floor! Thieves!

Me: I'll just smash you now!

I knock the thieves into the wall

Jenna: 2nd floor, Clockwork Spiders!

Cody: Um, who are you talking to?

Jenna: Our audiunce of course!

Me: Really? HI MOM AND DAD!

13 floors later

Me: Hold on, just let me take a break.

Cody: Look! We've got Meowiarty and Malistare cornered!

Meowiarty: Hmph, it seems that I have to take down you kids. Ashamed that I have to end your lives so soon.

Me: 4 on 1, this'll be easy!

Malistare: Oh son! Come and get your screen time!

Blade Silverwave: I'm back! And I'm gonna take you down!

Jenna: BLade, why are you siding with Malistare? You DO realize that if you destroy the Spiral, you'll destroy yourselves as well?

Blade: She's right! Sorry father, but smell you later!

Meowiarty: Take this!

Meowiarty trys to scratch me, but I throw a giant ball of yarn at him and he starts to play with it.

Luke: Taka this! Youa fugitivea!

He throws handfulls of pasta at Meowiarty, knocking him through one of the clock tower's sides

Blade: YEA! BEAT THAT MALISTARE!

Luke: Buta Malistarea hasa the Krokonomicona nowa!

Me: Well, it's a good thing I planted a tracking chip onto Malistare while you guys weren't looking!

Blade: and it's a good thing that I have Mooshu's Spiral key!

Me:... And that's where Malistare is! Time for new targets for my hammer!

As we head back down to the bottom, we see that the meuseum is a mess

Blade: I'm defenitly not gonna comment on that.

Alex: ENEMY ENEMY! BATTLESTATIONS! Eh?

Jenna: Calm DOWN Alex! He's on our side now!

Mayor: Phew! Thank you kids for helping us out with our problems!

Sherlock Bones: Now all we need to do is clean up the place!

Alex: Do to this place needing a good cleaning, I'll stay here and help out. Eh?

Me: Nooooooooo Alex! Don't go!

Blade: I think what Alex is trying to say is, we only need 1 wizard from a different country on our side.

Alex: Pretty much! Eh?

Me: Ok, to MOOSHU! 


	29. China plus Japan equals Chapan!

Me: Alright, now that we're in Mooshu, how about some ramen?

Luke: Ia hatea Japana, takinga oura owna pasta anda callinga ita theira owna!

Jenna: Hey Blade, why are we here again?

Blade: Sigh, we're here to find my father, and get the Dragonspyre Spiral key from the Emperor of Mooshu.

Cody: Ok. Could you repeat that again?

Blade: I'm srrounded by idiots.

We jump to the palace

Jade Champion: Sorry! The Emperor is sick ! No one can see him!

Me: Alright, until he gets better, let's kill time by doing good things!

We jump into the forest.

Cody: Bamboo, Cows, and Sheep. Of all of these animals, WHERE ARE THE PANDAS?

We get attacked by Ninja Pigs

Ninja Pig: Waah! You can't stop us! We're one of the most feared enemies in Mooshu!

Me: Is that so?

I leave and then come back in Samurai armor

Me: HAI! YOU WILL DIE UNDER THE FACEU OF MY SWORD!

I slice the Ninja Pig into pieces and then put them into a sandwich

Me: Anyone care for a BLT?

We jump to the village in the center of the forest

Samoorai: Help us! The War Oni is pinning us down with wave, after wave, of Ninja Pigs.

Me: Hmmm, if I kill all of the Ninja Pigs, then that means... THOUSANDS OF BLTS FOR ALL!

Cody: Sweet! Some new victims to try my new Octagonapus trick: The Blarrgh and Blarrgh!

Blade: Malistare did this didn't he?

Jenna: Knowing him, yes! Yes he did!

Samoorai: The War Oni's domain, the Crimson Fields, is right through the un-needed temple right over there!

Me: 10 minutes into Mooshu, and already we're on the first Oni! 


	30. THIS! IS! MOOSHU!

enna: According to this convienent map, War Oni's Dojo should be... that way!

Blade accidently steps on a wire and darts come flying out of the woods

Luke: Jumpa!

All of us, but Blade avoid the darts

Blade: Help... me...

Me: What's that? Your trying to lose weight while pretending to die? Good luck with that!

We jump to War Oni's dojo

Luke: Soa Wara Onia? Wherea area youa?

?: PREPAIR TO DIE UNDER WAR ONI'S SWORD!

Me: Gee, I wanted a monster, but not a friggin Godzilla!

?: YOU SHAL-

Loud screeching sounds fill the air as a small walking pork chop comes out of the shadows

Pork Chop: darn megaphone, should've thrown it away earlier!

Cody: THIS IS THE WAR ONI? Oh, this is gonna be fine.

I step of the pork chop

Luke: Anda ita would'vea madea a gooda ingredienta ina mya pastaa

Pork Chop: Think I'm down? Well, think again.

Out of the Pork Chop, comes the War Oni!

War Oni: Why not give in now? Because this is madness!

Me: Madness...

Cody: Oh no, prepair for an internet refrence!

Me: THIS IS SPARTA!

I kick the War Oni down a random hole

War Oni: Hellllllllllp Meeeeeeeeee!

The War Oni lands in front of some Mole People

War Oni: Oh, Ummm, hello there.

Cody: Where did that giant hole come from?

Jenna: Who cares?

Luke: Hmmmmma, Ia havea feelinga thata wea forgota somethinga. Ia justa can'ta puta mya pasta ona ita.

We go back to Blade who is still on the ground

Blade: why did I even join the good guys? 


	31. The Lazer King!

Me: Now that's settled, who wants ramen?

Cody: I do!

Jenna: Me too!

Blade: ...

Luke: Ia dittoa witha Bladea!

As we head to the Jade Palace, Cody gets knocked into the forest my a Lazah

Cody: Ow, my- Oh no! Not you! ANYTHING BUT YOU!

?: Hello son, I am here...

Cody: I never needed you! Octagon-

Cody's dad covers cody's mouth with one of his tentacles

Cody's Dad: No! No one must NEVER EVER mumble my name! Remember, you must call me, Doctor O.

Cody: Ummm, got it, Doc.

Doctor O.: I have been monitering you through out the Spiral.

Flashbacks show Cody's dad standing on top of the Headmaster's tower watching me meet Cody, Cody's dad disguised as a statue in Krokotopia, and finally, pretending to be a fruit seller in Marleybone.

Doctor O.: You have been abusing your Lazah powers Cody.

Cody: ABUSING? I haven't abused them at all!

Flashbacks show Cody using his Lazah to start a campfire, Cody firing his Lazah in the air, and the Lazah frying a dragon.

Doctor O.: If you use your Lazah one more time, then I'm bringing you home!

Doctor O throws Cody using one of his tenticles to where we are

Me: Hey Cody, this ramen is cold, think you can use your Lazah to warm it up?

Cody: Ummmmmm, oh look at the time! I have a game of Chess to play!

Blade: Hmmmm, something's up with Cody.

Me: ahhh, it's just you! Here, have some cold ramen!

Jenna: For once, I agree with Blade. Time for some investigating!

Later that night, Jenna and Blade head over to Cody's dorm room and peek through the window

Cody: Father, should I just tell them that I just simply can't use my Lazah powers because of you?

Doctor O.: NO! IT MUST BE KEPT IN SECRET, FOR THE SHOOP DA WHOOP ORDER!

Jenna: The Shoop da Whoop Order? What do you think that is?

Doctor O.: HUH? Who's there?

Doctor O. comes out of the door and sees Jenna and Blade

Doctor O.: Eavesdroppers! Time to die!

As doctor O charges his Lazah, Cody pushes his father back

Cody: Waaaaait! Don't you see that these are my friends? And, blah blah blah, friendship, blah blah blah, love! And so, I should stay here, in the Spiral!

Doctor O.: I see now, you should stay here in the Spiral! Goodbye!

Blade: That was completely stupid!

Cody fires his lazah at Blade 


	32. The REAL Cause of Every Oil Spill EVER!

Jenna: Hey, have you guys ever heard of Mooshu's pure water?

Me: Yeah, the purest around!

Blade sticks his head in the river and then spits the water back out

Blade: It tastes like Malistare when he's in a bad mood!

ME: Hey look! Someone spilled grapejuice in the water!

We see the water starting to turn dark

Jenna: I will kill that monster that has dirtified this water!

Villager: And that monster would be the Plauge Oni!

Luke: Ia thinka hea isa ina thata neara bya templea!

Cody: Where did that come from?

We enter the Dojo

Blade: Hopefully, there will be no more traps!

Blade accidently knocks over a vase and suddenly, oil starts flooding the room

Me: GREAT job Blade! Why are you ALWAYS stting off the traps?

All of us, but Blade crawl through a random heat vent

Jenna: Shouldn't we go back and save Blade?

Me: Nah, he'll be ok.

Blade: I'm drowning!

We come out of the heat vent into the Plauge Oni's throne room

Plauge Oni: Welcome! I am the Plauge Oni! The cause of EVERYTHING dirty!

Jenna: You'll pay for what you did in every single Oil Spill EVAR!

Cody: Yeah! You made my breath stink!

Me: And you made my candy bar get stuck in the vending machine!

Plauge Oni: Yeah? Well, EAT MUD!

Mud spills all over the floor causing us to slip

Jenna: Not even mud will stop me!

Jenna slides across the mud, and starts rapidly punching the Plauge Oni in the face

Plauge Oni: Away with you, little girl!

The Plauge Oni starts firing burritos everywhere

Me: Mmmm, good burrito!

Cody: Yeah! Oh no, wait-

Cody starts to swell up

Luke: Letsa geta outa herea!

We all, except Cody, escape through a warp pipe

Cody: WHAT THE-

Cody fires a Giant Lazah out of his butt, which kills Plauge Oni, and destroys the building

Jenna: and somehow, killing that Oni has purified the water!

Cody: I feel like we're forgeting something.

Camera shows Blade, who is jumping on the ground like a fish 


	33. EXTREME GO FISH!

Jenna: Hey guys, wanna play a game?

Jigsaw: You called?

Me: Oh look, wood for my campifire!

Jigsaw: Wait, what are you doing, NO!

I throw Jigsaw from Saw into a nearby campfire

Cody: Go Fish? Nah, we need Chutes and BLARRGHS!

Luke: Marioa Monopolya anyabodya?

Me: No, the game we need is... EXTREME GO FISH!

Cody: where did that music come from?

I take out some cards

Me: Now, does anyone have any 5s?

Cody: I do!

As I take Cody's 5, a bunch of french fries fly into his mouth

Blade: Anyone got any 2s?

Me: EXTREME GO FISH!

A basketball player appears, folds Blade into a basketball, and throws it into a hoop

Jenna: Gulp, any, 6s?

Me: Yep!

JEnna takes my 6, and I get run over my the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, with the Crowd following afterwards.

Luke: Anya 2as?

Cody: EXTREME GO FISH!

Cody fires his Lazah at Luke, who then runs into a pond full of electric eels, and then a meteor crushes it.

Blade: No more...

Me: EXTREME GO FISH!

As the Spiral explodes, the channel changes to Dora the Explorer

Dora: Hey kids! Where's the tree?

Guy: It's right there!

Dora: It's where?

Guy: Over there!

Dora: OVer there? Ok!

THe tree turns into Doctor O.

Dr.O.: Miss me?

Dr O. Shoop da Whoops Boots the Monkey, as the title card changes to Dr. Octagonapus the Explorer

Dora: WHere's the mountain?

Dr. O: IT'S RIGHT THERE!

Dora: Where's the mountain?

Dr. O: IT'S OVER THERE YOU BLIND LITTLE GIRL!

Dr. O Shoop da Whoops Dora into the background as the channel changes

Cody: Ok, NO MORE EXTREME GO FISH!

Dora the Explorer lands on Cody

Dora: Do you know where the ground is? 


	34. A Matter of Life and Death Oni!

Jade Champion: We have good news and bad news!

Me: Bad news first please?

Jade Champion: Nope! Good news first because that would make a bunch of plot holes!

Jenna: Ok, throw it on us!

Jade Champion: The good news is that we've discovered a cure for the Emperor's disese! A fruit from the Tree of Life!

Cody: Really? If just a fruit would heal the Emperor, then why not give him a smoothie?

Jade Champion: The bad news is that The Tree of Life has been coruppted by the Death Oni!

Me: See? THIS is why we needed the bad news first!

We jump to the Tree of Life

Death Oni: Mwahahaha! I am the Death Oni! You'll never get the Emperor cured!

Luke: Oha yeaha? Whata ifa Ia tolda youa thata Ia tooka fruita froma the Treea beforea youa corupta ita?

Death Oni: Then my plan would be spoiled.

Me: I'll smash you good, and easy!

I start smashing the Death Oni, and then I take him and put him in the oven at 480 degrees, and then I serve him.

Me: Tada! Oni Salad! With a side of OWNAGE!

We jump back to the Palace

Jade Champion: You have the cure? GREAT! Take it up to the Emperor right now!

Jenna: Hmmm, something smells fishy.

Cody: Here you are Yoshihito! 1 Tree of Life fruit!

As the emperor eats the fruit, we hear an evil laugh

?: Do you really think that I would go down that easily? Well, it seems that your in over your heads. For you shall be destroyed by... THE JADE ONI!

The Jade Oni appears

Me: Gah, just when you least expect it.

Blade: You can say that again...

To be Continued... 


	35. Shocking Plottwist Activate!

Me: Gah, just when you least expect it.

Blade: You can say that again.

Me: Gah, just when you least expect it.

The Jade Oni starts to swing his sword at us

Jenna: Oh yeah? Well, I'll FREEZE YOU!

Jenna waves her wand, and the Jade Oni gets frozen in a block of ice

Luke: Heya, Ia thoughta youa werea Storma!

JEnna: Well, I changed main schools while you weren't looking!

The Jade Oni breaks free of the Ice.

Jade Oni: Not even that will stop me!

Cody: I'ma firing ma Lazah!

The Jade Oni gets fried to a crisp

Me: ONIon Rings anyone?

Blade: OH, I see what you did there!

Emperor: Thank you for healing me, here, take this Dragonspyre Spiral Key as a token of Thanks!

The Emperor hands us the Key to Dragonspyre

Cody: Alright! Maybe we should head back and tell the Headmaster about this!

We jump back to Wizard City

Merle: Excellent! You have the Spiral Key to Dragonspyre!

Me: Thanks for that, Captain Obvious!

Merle: Now, before you head for the Final World, Cyrus Drake is Malistare's brother. HE may be able to help you get to Malistare!

Jenna: But, he's SO grumpy all of the time!

We jump to Ravenwood

Cyrus Drake: WRITE ME A 100 PARAGRAPH ESSAY ABOUT THE INSIDES OF KIRBY!

COdy: Wait! We just want you help us with Dragonspyre!

Cyrus Drake: Hmph, prove to me your streangth in the Myth Tower!

Me: Alright! You'll finally get what's coming for you Cyrus!

We jump to the Myth Tower

Cyrus Drake: It's time to prove yourselves!

COdy: For what?

Cyrus Drake: I just like to say that for the Drama!

1 pointless boss fight later. . . .

Cyrus Drake: I confess! I'm ALWAYS grumpy because my brother Malistare is evil and I'm SO sad about it inside!

Luke: Wowa, that'sa soa disturbinga!

Cyrus Drake: Meet me in the Bailisca! I will get you started!

We go through the Spiral Door

Blade: Well, what do you know! Another journey, a final push, an epic-

All of us: SHUT UP!


	36. I'm NOT a Villian!

Cyrus Drake: Alright now, in order to get to the main city, you must use these Portals.

Me: Portals? My flying taco can take us anywhere anytime!

Cyrus Drake: We only have 1 Portal key, and that will lead you to The Tower Archives, where you will have to find the other 2 Keys.

We jump to the Tower Archives

Zarathax: Helllllllooooooooo !

Cody: Why are you talking like a snake?

Zarathax: I havvvvvvvvve a sssssssssssssore throut. And I defenitly won't betray youuuuuu!

Jenna: Ok, then will you help us find the other Portal keys?

Zarathax: Yesssssssssssss, of 

2 Years later...

Zarathax: ssssssssssss...

Me: WE GET IT! WE'RE GOING TO THE TOWER!

We jump to the Key Tower

Towerkeeper: Zarathax sent you huh? You better look out because he is a bad guy!

Luke: Buta hea keepsa sayinga thata he'sa nota a villiana!

We jump back to Zarathax

Zarathax: You have returned!

Blade: Now what, you crazy Dragon-Sorcerer-Thing?

Zarathax: Bring the keyyyyyyy to my towerrrr, where I won't betray youuuuuuuuuuuu!

We jump to Zarathax's tower

Zarathax: Youuuuu gullible wizzzzzzards! I am a villian!

Me: oh no. i totally didn't see that coming.(SARCASM!)

Zarathax: Offfff coursssssse youuuuu didn't!

Me: This calls for one thing: A dance-off!

Thriller starts playing

Blade: Wow, looks like he's really getting into it.

Cody: Who ever said you could talk?

I do the worm while Zarathax does the robot, while I play electric guitar while reading a magazine.

Zarathax: !

I tear off Zarathax's wings before he says long stuff more

Me: Anybody else care to get PWNED? 


	37. The Elite!

Me: Now that the whole "Betrayel" Mishap is done with, what now?

Cody: Well, the 2 Keys weren't there.

?: But I have them!

A hooded girl jumps in front of us

Me: GIRLSCOUTS? I HATE THOSE DARN THINGS!

?: I am NOT a girlscout, I am the one with the keys.

Jenna: So what are you waiting for, GIVE THEM TO US

?: I would, but FIRST, you have to pass my OBSTICLE COURSE OF DOOM!

Blade: Dun, Dun, DUN!

? takes Luke

?: Looks like you Wizards need some motivation, if you don't complete the maze by Lunchtime, then I will KILL this Itallian person, blame America on it, and then start World War 3!

Luke: Helpa mea! Anda isn'ta the girla the onea thata isa ina thisa situationa?

Jenna: HEY!

? jumps off with Luke, leaving us to pursue her.

Blade: Chase time!

As we pursue her,we come across a lake of lava

Cody: Just GREAT! How are supposed to get across a lake of LAVA?

Me: Easy!

I take out a harmonica, blow it, and then my flying Taco appears

Taco: You called, Senior?

ME: Yeah, think you can help us across this Lava?

Taco: Help is my middle name Senior!

Jenna: I thought it was Steve.

Taco: Well, SCREW YOU!

After my Taco gets us across, we keep going untill we reach a part where the walls are spikes that are getting closer, and closer

Me: No Jenna, NO DRAMA THIS TIME!

Jenna: Awwww!

We get through just as the spikes close in

Cody: Phew, glad we made it through THAT part!

Blade: Is it ugly?

We see that part of Blade's robe is torn, and his ummm, "Heiny" is showing

Jenna: Grossssssssss!

Cody: 0.0! No time to gaze at Blade's postereor! We only have 2 minutes untill Lunch!

Meanwhile, we see ? sharpening her knife, getting ready to kill Luke

?: I wonder if Itallian people have pizza kidneys!

Luke: Gulpa!

We start running faster, desperate to save our friend

Blade: !

As ? swings her knife towards Luke, I jump in the way, the knive stabbing me

Jenna: No!

Cody: No!

Blade: No!

Me: No!

All of them: Your alive!

Me: Thank you inflatable duplacates!

?: Hmph, I don't have the Key, but I will point you towards the Grand Chasm.

Luke: That'sa greata! Let'sa goa!

?: Wait! May I come with you?

Jenna: Sure! We need another feminine comrad! Welcome to the team, ummmm-

? takes off her cloak

?: It's Courtney. Courtney Moonpetal!

Jenna: Welcome to the team Courtney!


	38. Once This Thing Hits 88 MPH

Courtney: I'm a student at Dragonspyre Acadamy. So, I know my way around here.

Jenna: Got any intel leading to the Keys?

Courtney: Well, I'll talk if. . .

All of us males are now dressed in dresses and forced to play tea time

Luke: Soa uma, gota anya spagettia?

Cody: At least my father isn't here to see this.

Doctor O. is looking at us from behind a fallen pillar

Doctor O.: 0.0

Me: ALRIGHT WE PLAYED WITH YOU! NOW, tell us where to go before we start to play.

Courtney: Well, one of the Keys is in Vault 28.

Blade: Vault 28, huh?

Courtney: But sadly, the Vault was destroyed on the day the Dragon Titan 2012'd Dragonspyre.

Cody: Thanks for nothing then!

Me: It's ok! I have a Time Machine!

The D'Lorean from Back to the Future appears in front of us

Jenna: Where did that come from?

Me: Hop in! It has a soft serve Ice Cream dispenser in it!

As we stuff ourselves in the D'Lorean, it takes off and flys into the past

Me: Here we go! 2008, 2006, 2001, 1992, 1970, 1912, 1835, and 1770!

We land in the Past now

Blade: It looks the same! Except the sky's blue!

Courtney: Vault 28 is over there!

Before we can get to the Vault, some General dude comes over to us

Dragonspyre General: You 6! Hold off these fiendish creatures while I seal these Vaults!

Me: Smashing-a-go-go!

As I piledrive some Draconians, Courtney summons out Fairys to help us

Cody: Fairys, really?

Courtney: Wait for it. . .

The Fairys suddenly grow Plasma Cannons out of their shoulders, and start to fire missles out of eyes

Me: Wow! I really have misjudged the Life school!

Dragonspyre General: Thanks for holding Creatures off! Here, take this random Portal Key as a token of gratitude! Now, go and get yourselves killed!

Luke: Ummmmmmmmma, noa.

We get to da chappa just as Dragonspyre gets 2012'd

Cody: Wow! That was cool!

Me: Darn it! I think I messed up the order of time while we were in the past!

We see Ape people walking around

Courtney: Does your friend ALWAYS do this?

Jenna: Don't even get me STARTED!  
> <p>


	39. The Fall and Rise of Malistare's Wife!

Cyrus Drake: Ah, so you've got the Portal Key?

Courtney: And it's all thanks to me!

Me: What? I was the one with the time machine!

Cyrus Drake: While you were finding the key, I was investigating Malistare's Operation.

Cody: We worked our butts off (Well, Blade did anyways) so this intel better be good!

Cyrus Drake: Malistare wants to bring back his dead wife from the dead.

We all spit out our coffee

Me: And Malistare just wants to destroy the entire SPIRAL for that? What if his wife doesn't agree? What if they divorce? What if-

Cyrus Drake: You will need to find Sylvia Drake and put her spirit in this crystal.

Cyrus gives us a crystal

Cyrus Drake: Good luck!

While we're going through the portal, we head over to a Portal Mcdonalds

Cashier: Hello, welcome to Mcdonalds Portal branch how may I help you?

Jenna: I want a Big Mac!

blade: McFlurry!

Cody: Large Fry!

Cashier: Sorry sir, but no people who can shoot Lazahs aren't allowed here anymore.

Me: And why would that be?

Cashier: Well, let's say its because of a certain Doctor with tentacles coming out of his back.

I smash the cashier

Me: I knew Burger King was better!

We jump to Sylvia Drake's tomb

Ghost of Sylvia: Malistare? Is that you?

ME: Yes. I'm Malistare. DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE HIM?

Ghost of Sylvia: Impersonators! Even though I am a Life Professer who could easily understand you, I can't for some unexplained reason! DIE!

Jenna: Do you know that your housband is gonna destroy us al soon?

Ghost of Sylvia: huh? Malistare can't do that! Even though he has Pranked called and kicked puppies in the past, THIS is too far!

Cody: So you'll come?

Ghost of Sylvia: Of course!

She goes into the Crystal

Me: Now, who wants Burger King?

Narrator: With Sylvia on their side, what trecherous patha await our heroes next time?

Courtney: Who are you?

Narrator: Ummmm, the replacement.

Me: Seriously, who are you?

Narrator: Chuck Norris.

Courtney and Me: WHAT?


	40. Well, No Duh!

Chuck Norris: So, our heroes journey through the post apocoliptic world, fighting off ghosts, Draconians, people who keep pointing at them, and more strange foes!

Me: Hey, I kinda like this guy!

Courtney: So, I have a younger brother who ALWAYS states the obvious.

Luke: Lika whata? Oha noa! Dragonaspyrea isa destroyeda?

Courtney: Exactly!

?: You mean, ME?

A boy appears in front of us

?: I'm David Winterfountain, and you 5 are wizards!

Blade: No duh.

David: That's what I mean! And your going to smash me now, aren't you?

I swing my hammer at David

Cody: Wow that looked like it hurt!

David: Hey! That's my line!

Cody and David get into a fight, and David freezes Cody while he fires his Lazer

Me: Coooooooool!

I take out my iPhone, take a picture of Cody, and then upload it onto Facebook

Chuck Norris: Meanwhile, somewhere else!

Zim takes out his Phone, looks at the picture, and then sends it to his other friend.

Chuck Norris: Meanwhile, underwater!

Spongebob takes out his Shellphone, looks at the picture, and sends it to someone else

Chuck Norris: Back at Dragonspyre!

Jenna: Cody! Are you all right?

Cody: David, you have invented the BLARRGHsicle!

David: Really? Can I come with you now?

Courtney: but wait! How's that gonna work? Jenna's already an Ice wizard!

Jenna: Changed it again!

Blade: To what?

Jenna breaths fire at Blade, causing him to run around, on fire

Blade: Help! Help! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!


	41. The Drake Killer!

Courtney: Malistare is hiding out in the Great Volcano.

Cody: But how are we gonna reach there?

Me: My taco can't fly us THAT far!

Courtney: Well, you could train you own Drake. And then it'll have enough power to fly you up there!

Jenna: With great haste! To the Drake HAtchery!

We jump to the Drake hatchery

Courtney: Weird. All of the Drakes are usually flying around.

David: Hey, who's that kid over there?

We see a Death Wizard cornering some Drakes

Luke: Heya! Knocka thata offa!

Just as we reach fighting range, the mysterious wizard disapears

Drake: Thank you for saving us!

David: Well, we didn't really save you yet.

Drake 2: That wizard is named Ivan Soulsinger. He was a nice Drake trainer, but for some reason ever since the collapse of the city, he's been killing us off one by one.

Me: Darn it! If only I were in his shoes.

Drake 3: He did all sorts of neat things with us!

Drake 1: He gave me a S'more!

Drake 2: He bought me these new pairs of boots!

Drake 3: He even helped one of our own get out of a collapsed cave!

David: Luckally, I'm part Shaman. Now, if we just-

Me: The cure for everyone's problems is NACHOZZZZZZZ!

All of them: 0.0

We jump to Ivan's tower

Ivan: Hmmmmm, it looks like some new victims have strolled in. How nice of you!

Me: Care for some nachos?

Ivan: YESSSSSSSSSSSS!

As he eats the nachos, a dark aura that was surrounding him disappears

Ivan: Hey, where am I? The last thing I remember was me being bonked on the head by some guy who had a weird staff, and sounded like Count Dooku.

We get Ivan up to speed

Ivan: Oh, my lord! Of course I'll help you train a Drake! Also repaying the others for my dastardly deeds!


	42. How to Train Your Drake!

Ivan: Step 1! To find the right egg, you have to look very VERY closely at it!

I stare at the egg so hard, my eyes pop out

Ivan: Step 2! In order to hatch your new egg, you must keep it warm and loved!

Shows Jenna rocking the Drake egg in a cradle

Ivan: Step 3!

Chuck Norris comes into his booth

Chuck Norris: What the heck are you doing here? ONLY PEOPLE NAMED DAN GREEN ARE ALLOWED!

Chuck Norris throws Ivan out of the booth and in front of us, where we have our newly hatched Drake

Ivan: Anyways, after your Drake has hatched, you must raise it to a full dragon!

Shows our Drake running on a shredmill, lifting weights, and shooting fireballs at dummies looking like Malistare

Ivan: Now all that's left is covering your Drake in armor! We don't want it to burn up now, do we?

I start super gluing armor onto the Drake, and putting Duck Tape all over it

Ivan: Congratulations! You are now the owner of a newly grown Drake!

Another Drake takes out a paddle

Ivan: Right, now I gotta go! Have to face a punishment! (Ok, have mercy- AHHHHHHH!)


	43. Aerial Battle!

Me: Alright! Everybody got their permission slips?

Everyone else hands me their permission slips

Me: Ok! Time for the-

?: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Eh?

Alex bumps into me

Alex: How dare you off and face Malistare without me? Eh?

Courtney: Friend of yours, Jenna?

Jenna: Met him back in Krokotopia.

Me: Alright! This is it! the final battle!

As we take off, fire balls start homing onto us

Cody: Oh no! What now?

Me: Do a barrel roll!

Everybody else: 0.0

Our Drake barrel rolls each fireball, untill we start being chased by a Fire Dragon

Blade: Ugly dragon at 9 o'clock!

Our Drake turns around and starts fighting the Dragon

David: Our drake won't hold much longer!

Cody: It's ok! I'll call for help!

Doctor O. Flys onto the scene firing Lazahs at the hostile dragon

Alex: Hey! Your that doctor! Eh?

Doctor O.: I'll hold him off! You head to the volcano!

Our Drake flys untill we reach a platform

Drake: It has been an honor serving you young wizards. Your brave journeying this far. Even though we will be-

I push the Drake off of the platform

Courtney: Hey! We served us ever since he was a child!

Me: He can fly!

As we head towards the doors, knights stand on our sides bowing as we go by

Me: Respect! I owe you one!

Knight 1: If any of Malistare's Undead comes after you through here, we'll be ready. Now go.

We face the door, ready to fight Malistare Drake.


	44. Volcanic Climb!

Me: Woahhhhhhhh!

David: Looks abandoned, doesn't it?

Courtney: We know that.

We go across a giant chain

Me: Yep! Looks safe!

Part of it falls off

Me: Yep, safer than a little kids TV show!

We head up the path to a chain elevator

Jenna: Man, I haven't felt this scared since I saw Invasion of the Dinosaurs!

As we get off of the elevator, we see the door

Me: There it is! Let's go!

I bump into the door

Me: Won't open huh? Well, say hello to Mr. HAMMER!

I hit the door with my hammer, but it just breaks the hammer to pieces

Cody: Looks like we'll have to activate those crystals on both sides of the volcano.

Me: Great. PUZZLES BEFORE THE FINAL BOSS!

We fight our way to the crystals

Alex: Here's one crystal! Eh?

I jump to the other one

Me: this one is set too!

Cody: WHAT?

Me: I said-

I take out a megaMEGAphone

Me: THIS CRYSTAL IS ACTIVATED SO WE CAN GO TO MALISTARE!

Luke: Geeza Wouleeeza, don'ta talka thata louda!

As we head towards the door, Doctor O. catches up with us

Doctor O.: Hey! I'll help you take out Malistare!

Mario appears through a Warp Pipe

Mario: Anda soa willa Ia! Heya Lukea!

The Gummi ship from Kingdom Hearts appears too

Sora: Don't forget about me!

Donald and Goofy: And us!

Cody: Awesome! This is all the backup we need!

David: The final battle awaits...

Chuck Norris: What exciting twists awaits our heroes next time? Will they save the Spiral, or let it fall to Malistare? Find out next time!


	45. The Final Battle!

Cody: HOLY LAZAHS! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!

He points to one of the Dragon Titan's HUGE claws

Me: Hey, I can see my house from here!

As we head towards the end of the room, Malistare, along with Cyrus appear in front of us

Cyrus: Malistare, stop this madness at once! This is suicide!

Malistare: I don't care. As long as I have my wife Sylvia by my side, the Spiral shall fall under my Darkness!

David: Dude, now you have offically gone insane.

Cyrus: If it is Sylvia you want, then it is Sylvia you will get!

Cyrus takes out the crystal containing Sylvia's spirit, and she appears in front of us

Sylvia: Malistare, honeybuns, please stop this!

Malistare: Sylvia, don't call me honeybuns in front of my friends! Your embarrassing me!

Sylvia: No, I won't help you with this!

Malistare: How dare you show me your illusions!

Malistare fires a dark orb at Cyrus and Sylvia, seemingly killing them

Malistare: Step aside! You have no power that can stop me.

Me: CHARGE!

We all run towards Malistare

Luke: Lasanga lassoa!

Malistare breaks free from Luke's pasta, knocking him aside

Mario: Lukea! Stara Powera, goa!

The star holds Malistare down

Me: And this is for Cyrus!

Malistare uses a dark force to blow us away

Doctor O.: Son! You monster! BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH

Malistare fires a Dark LAZAH, and the 2 collide until they make a HUGE explosion

Sora: Hey, where'd Malistare go?

David: Up there!

Malistare is levitating midair above us

Malistare: You have asked for it! Behold, the power of the Krokonomicon!

Malistare chants some words, and the place turns black

Me: What the f-

As we float, we see Malistare as a giant in armor, with Black Angel wings, and 2 Black swords.

Malistare: I AM THE NECROMASTER!

Jenna: Oh crap, WHAT are we going to do?

Me: I've got an idea! But I'll need all of your help!

We form a circle, and everyone else turns into orbs of light, which go into me, and then I transform into a warrior with 1 Angel wing, and 1 Dark Angel Wing, 2 tentacles beneath, a MArio hat with some spiky hair poking through, and one arm that is on fire, while the other is as cold as Ice, and to finish it off, a glowing sword with all of the school symbols on it.

Me: Let's end this Malistare!

I fly towards Malistare, firing balls of Fire and Ice at him

Malistare: YOU CANNOT STOP ME!

Me: That's what you think!

I charge towards him, with my wings slashing him, and my tentacles firing Lazahs.

Me: And to seal the deal. . .

I start charging toward Malistare, spinning like a corkscrew, untill I charge through his heart, killing him

Malistare: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Malistare explodes, and then gets sucked through a black hole, and the place going back to normal.

Cody: We did it!

We all start cheering, until Doctor O. notices me knocked out

Doctor O.: This kid needs medical attention!

Cyrus Drake appears in front of us, alive!

Cyrus Drake: Thankfully, I'm alive somehow. Congratulations on beating Malistare! I will open a portal to the Headmaster's office now.

We go through the portal with Doctor O. carrying me in his tentacles (BACK TENTACLE RAPE JOKES! BACK I SAY!)

Merle: Malistare's gone? GREAT NEWS! We should celebrate!

Blade: Not until he wakes up.

Cody: We don't know when he'll wake up! What else will we do?

Luke takes out a Nintendo DS

Luke: Anyonea wanna playa somea Marioa?


	46. Party Time!

I open my eyes to see myself in my dorm room,

Me: Hey, where in the name of pizza am I?

Cody: Woah! You're awake! I gotta tell the others!

After Cody tells the others. . .

Me: So, what now?

JEnna: Ummmmmmmm, party?

Everyone else piles in and starts dancing to music

Me: Alright!

David: This party is cool!

Luke: Where'sa the piniata?

Luke blindly swings around his bat, knocking Blade out in the process

Cody: Pizza anyone?

I get into a Michael Jackson costume and start doing the Moonwalk

Cody: Go! Go! Go!

Everyone Else: Go! Go! GO! Go! Go! Eh?

Courtney does the worm

Doctor O.: Sweet! Oh man, I think I had a little too much-

Doctor O. burps a Lazah which makes a hole in the wall

Me: Cool! Lazah targeting!

Alex controls an RC car which takes someone's pancake

Alex: It's times like this that I like to have fun. Eh?

Someone rolls in a HUGE cake

Me: Mmmmmm, cake!

I fall into the cake which splatters all over Cody's shirt

Cody: A wise guy eh? FOOD FIGHT!

We start throwing cake, pizza, nachos, and pancakes until 1 hits O.

Doctor O.: THAT'S IT! I'VE HELD IT IN FOR TOO LONG! DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

The dorm explodes

Merle: Whatever! You were starting to outgrow the dorms anyways.

We all laugh.


	47. House Hunting!

Me: Well, there's NOTHING TO DO!

Cody: We could celebrate Hallo'ween.

Me: Too early.

Jenna: Go fish?

Me: Too boring.

David comes in

David: Guys guys! There's a bunch of houses for half price!

Me: Hmmmmmmm,

A light bulb goes on in my head, but then it's smashed by a hammer

Me: I got it! Let's go house hunting!

We head to the Fire House.

Cody: Hot! Hot! Too hot!

I'm roasting hot dogs on a nearby fire.

David: Ummmm, there's also the Ice house!

We jump to the Ice House

Cody: mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! (Too Cold!)

I'm drinking a milkshake while there's ice cream cartons all over the ground

Jenna: S-S-S-Storm h-h-h-h-ouse?

We jump to the storm house

Me: Hmm, looks good enough.

I get struck by lightning

David: Too dangerous!

We head to the Myth house

Cody: Ewww, what's that smell?

Me: That giant Cyclop's arm pit.

Stone Cyclops: Hey!

WE jump to the Life house

Me: Too naturey!

We jump to the Death House

David: Looks safe enough.

We see a chase scene between 4 people and their dog, and a bunch of ghosts

Cody: Moving on. . .

We head back to Wizard City

Jenna: It's hopeless! We'll never find a place to stay!

Merle comes over to us

MErle: Oh hello! I've just decided to reward you with this key to a Fantasy Castle!

Cody: Looks like we've got a place to stay!

David: I'll tell Alex, Luke, Blade, and Courtney!

We jump to the Fantasy Castle

Me: Wow, REALLY BIG!

My voice echoes through the Castle

Blade: Cooooooool.

Cody: Well, looks like we could have fun here. All it needs is some furniture!

Me: Here we go again. . . .


	48. Another Good Night Sleepwalk!

Cody: Hey, Tanner, wanna do bets?

Me: I said, DON'T SAY MY NAME! IT'S FORBIDDIN!

Cody: What's the worst that could happen?

Shows alien watching us through TV

Alien: You have said the banned name. Armada, DESTROY THE SPIRAL!

Alien 2: We're on vacation Jim.

Alien: Darn it.

Back in our Fantasy Castle,

Me: Alright! What is it?

Cody: I bet that you can't eat ANYTHING untill midnight!

Me: Ummm, ok. What do I get?

Cody: How about the Collector's Edition of Super Stone Galaxy 6: Vacuum Man's Last Stand?

Me: I'm in!

11:00 Am,

Me: This is too easy!

11: 01 Am,

Me: I CAN'T TAKE IT!

2:25 PM,

Me: Ugh, losing all strength!

4: 41 PM,

Me: Screw this! I'm going to bed!

As I'm sleeping, my taste buds are talking

Taste Bud 1: Ugh, why aren't we EATING?

Taste Bud 2: It's because body is on bet.

Taste Bud 1: It doesn't matter! Head over to the brain!

I get up, still sleeping

Me: Need, FOOD!

I run to the fridge and eat the whole thing

Me: MORE!

Doctor O. comes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush

Doctor O.: After washing my tentacles, it's time for a peaceful-

He sees me eating the fridge

Doctor O.: NOT AGAIN!

I eat Doctor O. alive

Doctor O.: Traumatizing.

I come into Alex's room and eats his pancakes

Alex: Mmm, I need to do that more often. Eh?

I run out of the Castle and start drinking the moat

Crocodile: WHAT'S GOING ON?

I eat it, and the rest of the moat

David: For some reason, I feel like Rubycatcher is really fat, and is eating everything in sight. Man, I really need to stop having hot chocolate before bed. good night!

I trip over a snail and barf out all that I've eaten

Gary: Meow.

Me: Huh? Where am I? And look, IT'S MIDNIGHT! AND I'VE NEVER EATEN A SINGLE THING! BEAT THAT CODY! YEA!

Cody: Darn it. Here you go.

Me: I would give you an offensive handsign, but this is a kids fan-fic!

Cody: A whozese whatnow?


	49. Itallian Shennanigans!

Me: AAAAAAAAH!

I fly into a wall after being beaten by Luke

Luke: Soa, thata provesa thata Italliansa area the besta!

As Luke goes inside, I stick my head out of the wall

Me: Grrr, this calls for REVENGE!

I set up an anvil above the fridge

Me: Perfect! When I hear Luke coming in to get some Pizza, WHAM! This'll show him!

I hear footsteps towards the fridge, and I drop the anvil

Me: Aha! I got you-

I see that it fell on Doctor. O instead

Doctor O.: THERE BETTER BE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS! BLARRRRGH!

After O. Lazahs me, I think of another plan to take down Luke.

Me: Ok! Plan Beta!

I set up a disguise hole with leaves over it

Me: Ok! When Luke walks towards here, he'll fall right into this Pirahna filled pit!

Luke walks right over the pit

Me: What the?

As I walk over to the pit to investigate, I fall into the pit, getting chomped up

Me: Ow! Plan (Ow!) C! (Ow!)

I paint a fake tunnel in one of the mountains

Me: Ok! Luke will walk into there, and bump into the wall!

Luke runs right through the tunnel, like it was real

Me: Hey! I thought this worked on cartoons!

I walk in front of the cave, and a random truck runs me over

Me: should've seen that coming. Plan D!

I pour quick dry cement in the water pipe leading to the bath tub

Me: When Luke takes a shower, he won't get enough of it! Literlly!

Luke goes into the shower, and normal water comes out

Me: What the?

A crocodile walks over to me, points to his cement filled tail, and slaps me with it

Me: This is getting harder and harder!

At night, as Luke gets ready for bed, I look outside his window

Me: When Luke goes to sleep, these bees will fly in, and go into his mouth, and sting him!

I release the bees, but Luke snores then back at me

Me: NOT AGAIN!

The Next Day,

Me: Well, I might as well accept defeat!

I walk up to Luke and bow

Luke: Tolda youa! Italliana isa bettera!

3 orange circles appear around Luke's head

Luke: That'sa alla folksa!


	50. A New Threat!

Me: Ok, what's in the mail? Magazine, false sweepstakes-

**I nearly get hit by a blast of energy**

Me: Wow! Now that's something that you don't get in the mail!

**I dodge some more energy balls until I see a bug like thing watching me from above**

Me: Flys huh? Well, it's a good thing I have this!

**I take out a giant fly swatter**

Me: Prepair to get exterminated!

?: It is you who shall be exterminated!

**The "Bug" tackles me into the courtyard**

Me: Impressive. Try this on for size!

**As I swing my swatter at the bug, it fires a ball of energy at it, making a huge explosion, and causes the windows to shatter**

Me: Worst. Package. EVER!

**I jump up to the bug, and punch it in the face, but then it gets a hold of me by the neck**

?: You shall not know anything about Celestia!

Me: Celestia?

**It throws me into the castle**

Me: Alright! Secrets that I should know but shouldn't at the same time!

**The Bug starts using Physcic powers to throw the furniture at me, but I swing them right back at it**

?: Hmmm, impressive.

**As we hear the others coming through the Spiral Door, the bug flees**

Me: Stop you freak!

**As Cody reaches for the doorhandle, the door falls down, and they see the destrouction**

Jenna: Great. We couldn't trust you for 5 minutes while we picked up the milk!

Luke: Heya waita, guysa, looka ata thisa!

**We see a piece of the bug's cloak on the ground**

Me: There was this GIANT BUG! It was all like "Celestia!" and I'm like-

Courtney: Wait, Celestia?

David: What is it sister?

Courtney: I've heard rumors about that world. They say that thousands of years ago, there were these Crab people who studied magic of the Sun, Moon and the Star. But then one day, an evil Sorceress named Morgranthe wanted the secrets of the Astral magic, so she launched an assault on Celestia.

Blade: And then what?

Courtney: The Celestians knew that they couldn't stand a chance against Morganthe, so they summoned a mighty Storm Titan to drive her, and her minions, the Shadow Weavers, out of Celestia.

Alex: But then, the Titan betrayed them and sunk Celestia to davy jone's locker. Eh?

Courtney: HEY! WHO'S TELLING THE STORY, YOU OR ME?

Blade: Wait, if that was thousands of years ago, then what are the Shadow Weavers doing back up?

David: Perhaps Halstom will have some info on them.

**We jump to the Storm school**

Halstrom: Yes, I too have noticed these Shadow Weavers again. They must be searching for the Spiral Key for Celestia.

Me: So we've gotta get it before them.

Halstrom: The key is in the Marleybone Geographic Soceity Warehouse.

Blade: I hope it isn't filled with cheater bosses. (Hint Hint.)

**We jump to the Warehouse**

Me: There's the key!

**The Shadow Weaver from before stands in our path**

Shadow Weaver: Mwahahaha! I warned you fools to stay out of Celestia, now you shall pay the price!

Me: Let's end this!

**The Shadow Weaver spins a web, and traps David and Luke in it**

Shadow Weaver: This is why we are called the Shadow Weavers!

**He trys to jump onto us, but I perform a combo, and fly him into a statue of King Sharp the 3rd.**

Shadow Weaver: You... Shall... Not... Get... To... Celestia...

**He uses the last of his energy to break the Spiral Key for Celestia in half**

Me: Nooooooooo! We were SO close!

Jenna: I say we should blame Blade for this.

David: Uh huh.

**We jump back to the Storm School**

Halstrom: Hmmmm, it's broken, but still fixable!

Me: Awesome!

**We look at the key**

Me: Watch out Morganthe, we're coming for you!


	51. Return of the Dogs!

Me: With this new Spiral Key, Celestia is right through this door!

**We step through the Door into Celestia**

Me: Ok, ok, calm down. There aren't any dogs here. There aren't any dogs here

Girl Dog: Hello there! I am a part of the Celestia Expidition Team! Our captain has gone missing. We need you to head to the Survey Camp and-

Me: Oh look, a penny stucked on this dome!

Jenna: Wait, no!

**I try to pull the penny off, but it's stuck, but I pull it off which cracks the dome and it breaks, flooding the room**

Girl Dog: Oh yeah, NO TAPPING THE GLASS!

**We jump to the Survey Camp**

Cody: Hey, why aren't you freaking out about the talking dogs?

Me: That? Oh, I'm taking these Anti-TalkinganimalPhobia Pills!

Alex: Hey, what happened to all of the Dogs here? Eh?

Temporary Leader: They've been kidnapped by some of these crabs!

Me: There's one!

Mr. Krabs: Money money money!

David: Wrong one.

Me: But it's still gonna be good!

Mr. Krabs: Money? MONEY!

**I smash Mr. Krabs up into bits, and then stuff him into a cake**

Me: Crab Cakes anybody?

**We jump to one of the Crab Towers**

Crab Leader: Oh, I am but the first of the cheater bosses!

**Spams Tempest on us**

Me: Oh yeah? Well try my SMASHING!

**I smash him into crab bits**

Me: So, what are we gonna do again?

Dog: Oh, just to let you know, those pill you took, are about to wear off in 3, 2, 1:

Me: AHHHH! DOGS EVERYWHERE!

Doctor O.: Hey, how about another round of those Crab Cakes?


	52. The Grotto!

Temporary Leader: You need to head over to the Grotto! That's where the Crustacean are holding one of our members!

Jenna: Um, question: How are we gonna breath underwater?

Cody: Remember that Water Breathing Potion we drank back when we were saving Selena Gomez? It said that it lasts FOREVER!

Blade: Wut are you talking about?

Alex: DAT NEVER HAPPENED! Eh?

Me: Ummm, DON'T QUESTION THE PLOT!

**We jump to the Grotto**

Me: If you look to your left, you'll see the sunken Titanic! And to your right, Jaws the shark!

Everybody else: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

**As Jaws swims towards us, I throw a bone into its mouth, and I hop on its back.**

Me: I took Shark Taming classes back in Middle School!

Imprisoned Explorer: I'm trapped! I don't know how to use magic either! And even though it seems like this cage is weak in terms of design and I could just bust my way out, I can't for some unexplained reason!

David: Well THAT was helpful!

Jaws: ROARRRR!

Me: What's that Jaws? You say that we should battle some of those Crabs?

Jaws: ROAR!

Me: And Little Timmy got stuck down a well?

Jaws: ROAR ROAR!

**100,000 defeated Crabs later. . .**

Me: THIS IS HOW LONG IT COULD TAKE TO DO THIS QUEST IN-GAME!

Cody: Hey look! Their following a path from that small Shell House there!

Courtney: Is that a giant StarFish on the door?

**SpongeBob suddenly walks in**

SpongeBob: There you are Patrick!

**The StarFish hops off the Door**

Patrick: Hey Spongebob! These weird crabs gave me Algea to keep that door closed! Whatever Algea is. . .

SpongeBob: Let's go jellyfishing! And has anybody seen Mr. Krabs?

Me: I definetly didn't turn him into Crab Cakes!

**We go inside the Shell House**

Me: Hey! Is it me, or is this WAY bigger on the inside?

**My quote echos through the room which is the size of California**

Cody: It's just you!

Governer: Why are you here? Shame on you for not having a shell!

Me: Hey, mind if I see one of your claws?

Governer: Oh, sure!

**I take his claw, and poke him in the eye with it**

Governer: OWWWW! MOMMY! THAT HURT! TAKE THE STUPID PORTAL PIECE! WAHHHHHHHH!

Me: Portal Piece? Is that what we came down here for?

**We jump back to the Base Camp**

Girl Dog: With that, you can head over to The District of the Stars!

Courtney: Really? Don't we get some kind of reward?

Girl Dog: Yeaaaaahno!


End file.
